Married to a WHAT!
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of the last Uchiha heirs to a billion dollar empire, is a normal University student. By a stroke of luck he winds up saving an injured animal of what he thought was a dog. Meet Naruto, the youngest son of Hagoromo Gitsune. In debt to his savior, Naruto offers to payback the debt through one request. Misunderstanding occurs... Full summary inside. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Married to a WHAT?!

 **Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of the last Uchiha heirs to a billion dollar empire, is a normal University student. By a stroke of luck he winds up saving an injured animal of what he thought was a dog. Meet Naruto, the youngest son of Hagoromo Gitsune. In debt to his savior, Naruto offers to payback the debt through one request. Misunderstanding occurs when Sasuke says "Be my lover." What happens when the naïve fox takes it literal? Warning: Boys love and ratings may go up (if not already). Don't like don't read.**

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a long day and the sun was no good for any Uchiha's skin. The younger heir to the billion dollar Uchiha empire swore as his ears caught the squealing of hyper fan girls nearby.

"He's somewhere here I know it!" a cherry blossomed hair girl screamed to her blonde bitch.

"Shut up! He'll hear you and we'll end up losing him again!" Ino scolded her childhood frienemy Sakura.

"Oops! Sorry…"

The girls split up to search and Sasuke decided to remain hidden up in a tree he had just climbed. Unfortunately, the Gods above didn't seem to pity the immaculately handsome man. Being chased by females for his looks, money and intellect wasn't anything new.

Sasuke wasn't one to deny running away from the horny females hell bent on dating him either. In fact, his close friends in Konoha University knew too. Karin often laughed at how Sasuke might just be gay with how he feared most of the female population so much that he would develop hives whenever they were within his sensors. Jugo was his very reliable pal to help him in tight pinches. It was no surprise as the man was a former boxer in the underground rings. While he now worked as a bouncer, his biceps had not lost any of their impressive size, decorating his bulky frame with the purpose to intimidate the weak hearted. Not many know of his soft spot for abandoned animals. The last one in the group was Suigetsu. Often known as a sharp tongued, cold blooded and insensitive guy, Suigetsu was a good friend. It wasn't known to many but Sasuke knew how the poor man had a crush on Karin.

In any case, the sky turned grey faster than he could fish out his phone to call for backup from the girls who were just about to find him.

Heavy pellets fell onto the ground, covering it entirely in a mere matter of seconds. Sasuke Uchiha the boy beauty was up in a tree cursing his luck. "Could this day get any worse?"

Confident that Sakura and Ino were gone, the prodigy left the tree for home.

The walk was cold and nothing was pleasant. It was a good thing he left the laptop in his locker and that they did not have any urgent reports to be handed in. Fridays were usually night out with Taka, his closer group of pals. However, Sasuke decided to call today off seeing how he was in a lousy mood.

"Stupid luck…" he kicked some mushy newspaper on the ground not caring anymore as his shoes were already soaking. The fact that he had forgotten the umbrella just as he left the house was the beginning of his bad luck. If only he had spared a few seconds to check this morning.

"Kyu…"

"I swear the whole world should be devoid of the female population… those crazy baby bearers' need to mate can be scary… Why do I have these genes anyway? So what if I had a good head and some good looks… why do I-"

"Kyuu~!"

Stalling in the rain, Sasuke frowned. Was that part of his imagination? He had better hurry home before he fell sick and delusional.

"Kyu-uu!"

That's it! Back tracking, the raven haired student kept his ears keen for that mysterious sound.

As he got closer the high pitched whining became louder. Coming across a corner he saw the source of the noise.

"What on earth?"

In a rain soaked cardboard box was a very drenched creature, tiny and with golden fur. Its tail was a bright shade of orange with a black tip.

"Kyu…"

The creature whined weakly and without second thoughts, Sasuke bent down to pick the shivering mess. It was wet and uncomfortable but the Uchiha tucked it into his shirt, groaning as the wet fur clung onto his skin and sucked out his body heat. Noticing his skin turning a shade of blue, the man hurried home.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"… you can't? I see. That's too bad then. I'll see what I can do for the little guy. Thanks Jugo."

Sighing in frustration as he ended the call, Sasuke glanced over to the newly showered creature. He had thought it was a puppy initially but no puppy on earth made such a weird sound. No doubt the creature was beautiful on first sight but Sasuke can't help but marvel at how adorable it was with its fur nice and dry.

The poor animal must have been worn out and had been sleeping while Sasuke was halfway through giving it a bath. Running his piano thin fingers through the lovely pelt, Sasuke was trying to think of a name for the creature.

It wasn't until the tiny animal let out an adorable yawn that made the raven haired man chuckle. "Kyun huh? I think Kyuusuke suits you just fine."

With that, the Uchiha slowly drifted off to the rainy lullaby outside his window.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Omg this is for a friend Hac Mieu (Sorry if I got it wrong because I can't type your name on my keyboard)… I really hope this starter was okay and I think it will be multi chaptered…**

 **Leave reviews on what kind of scenes you guys wanna see ^^ Just note that this is currently a SasuNaru fic not rated M till further notice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

It was warm and comfortable. There was a light breeze blowing through his fur and a light snore nearby. Still feeling the exhaustion in his bones, Naruto had to force his eyelids to open.

At first it was all bright and blurry. However as the minutes passed and his vision cleared, the fox demon soon realized the kind of trouble he landed himself in.

The cushion he was sleeping on belonged to a human. He was in a human's home and to top it off, there was a very devastatingly handsome human male asleep right by him. Hair as black as night, skin as pale as moonlight the man was exceedingly good looking for a human, rivaling Naruto's older brother.

"KYUU?!"

The scream echoed through the apartment, waking the bewildered human.

Fur standing on ends, Naruto felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Bristling with anticipation, the fox kit tried to remember how he ended up here.

" _I was being chased by dogs the moment I stepped into the human world… I swear on Hagoromo Gitsune's name that Kurama did it on purpose! After being chased it started to rain and I was looking for shelter on those streets but all the humans in the sheltered places were mean to me… After which I…. I… I can't remember?!"_

"What did you do to me?" was what Naruto had intended to say but all that came out were small screeching noises. The human male blinked at the tiny creature. "Now that you're up, are you hungry? You must be. That storm was terrible huh? It's a good thing I found you, Kyuusuke."

" _Kyuusuke? That damn bastard named me!"_

Naruto tried to summon enough magic in him to transform into a human just so he could kick the man who just saved him from the rain but was horrified when he realized he couldn't.

"Here you go," Sasuke placed a saucer with some fresh milk down on the floor beside him. "I've never really seen a cat like you before but I suppose milk is fine."

Naruto deadpanned. The man thought he was a cat. Seriously. Has he actually seen a feline creature? They don't have ears and tails as awesome as him.

" _I'm not a cat you bastard! They don't have ears as fluffy as mine nor tails as bushy as mine! I'm a fox dammit!"_

The owner of the apartment seemed to nod and sighed. "I guessed as much. Milk isn't really your thing huh? I suppose I'll have to find something else then…"

Walking to the kitchen, Sasuke opened the refrigerator while Naruto sulked. He watched as the human rummaged the through the contents. "Will fish do? Then again I don't think I have any… let's see. I'm sure cats can't eat vegetables either…"

Curious about what the man was mumbling about, Naruto slowly crawled over and peered from behind the man. He could see that there was nothing but alcoholic drinks on the bottom section of the fridge.

" _Sheesh! You can't survive on only alcohol you know? What are you? Some kind of old man?"_

Then something on the upper section caught the young kit's attention. "Kyuu!"

Sasuke stopped and looked down. Already the tiny animal was trying to make its way up the shelves. Raising an eyebrow the Uchiha picked the golden furry. "What is it?"

"Kyuu!" Naruto tried to paw at the item that caught his interest but it was still too far away for him to reach with the man holding him snuggly in one hand.

Sasuke followed where Naruto was pawing with his eyes. "You like chicken?"

"Kyuu~"

A rare warm smile softened the usually icy features of the man's face. "I get it. You just stay there while I cook this then."

"Kyu."

Naruto was then brought back to the comfortable cushion and waited while his human started work. Out of boredom he glanced out of the window. It was already dark but the rain had stopped.

" _Kurama-nii… how long will I be stuck in this body?"_

The fox's ears drooped at the thought of being unable to transform. What kind of yokai is he if he couldn't manage a simple transformation spell? He was supposed to blend in with humans in the human world. It was a trip to make him stronger. He had to gain his mark of maturity before he could get nine tails like his brother.

" _How am I going to gain the mark of maturity in this form? I can't trick any humans in this form, much less a hundred…"_

Naruto scowled as he could almost hear his brother's mocking voice. Kurama would laugh at his lack of intelligence. In the fox clan, Naruto was the only one without the ability to lie. He was quick to trust, fast to react and last to think. Those were makings of a fox demon failure but Naruto persevered despite all the mocking and teasing he got.

" _I'll become head of the fox clan! Just you watch!"_

Kurama had laughed at his claim along with a few other friends when Naruto declared. So saying he went to approach the clan elders for permission to go to the human world to become stronger. The only condition was that unlike other foxes, he was not going to receive any blessing marks when he goes. Blessing marks allowed young fox demons to travel freely from the demon world to the human world. Naruto had been given a conditioned mark instead. The only way he could return to the demon world was to attain the mark of maturity.

" _I'm doomed…"_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Sasuke watched the animal eat while he finished his dinner. Spaghetti was something he managed to make while steaming some chicken for the ravenous creature. The poor furry guy tore through it like no tomorrow, wrestling with food had created a mess and Sasuke sighed. The cat like creature was going to have a bath regardless of its preference. Sasuke would not tolerate for an unruly appearance, especially one that spelled of chicken in his bed later.

Putting away the plates and washing them, he noticed how the animal was similar to a hybrid between a cat and a wolf. It was confusing. The strange one was now chasing its bushy tail in circles and tripping over it.

Once the dishes were done, the Uchiha scooped the creature up and headed for the bathroom. Internally the young kit was panicking. He could sense what the Uchiha was thinking even without a word.

" _Oh no… hell no! I refuse to bathe with a man!"_

"Hey, quit struggling already. You're not going to get away from this. I won't tolerate a chicken smelling cat in my bed tonight so bear with this."

" _A chicken smelling cat you say? I'll show what this 'chicken smelling cat' can do alright!"_

The struggle went back and forth with Naruto running over the bathroom counter and knocking all sorts of hair care products on the floor when Sasuke ran the water.

"Stay…"

Another crash.

"Still!"

Sasuke pounced on the agile animal who successfully dodged. The shower spray hit the ground and water went everywhere, drenching both fox and human. With a yelp, Naruto slipped and landed right into the already filled tub. The water was deep and rose above Naruto's nose to his chagrin.

" _I'm going to drown!"_

Air did not reach the kit's lungs and water entered when he tried to breathe. The struggling became more frantic until a large hand rescued him from the watery hell.

"Hey, you ok?"

Drenched and scared, the young fox whimpered while curling closer to the naked chest. Sasuke looked at the sopping ball of fur trembling against him and sighed. As much as he wanted to be angry, he couldn't. It was only natural to be scared seeing how the strange cat woke up in a completely new environment with a stranger trying to pour water on him.

Divesting himself of clothes, the Uchiha settled into the tub with the kit cradled close to him. The water was lukewarm and Sasuke had to gently coax the fox into the tub with him. Eventually they settled for the creature clinging onto Sasuke's right shoulder while the man lathered up.

The citrus scent invaded sensitive nose and soon Naruto found himself with a sneezing attack.

"Ku-pyuu!"

The first time that happened Sasuke froze. Then it happened again and the man's frame shook from the laughter trying to escape him. Third time was the charm and despite Naruto's misery, the kit didn't want to throttle the human. It was kind of nice seeing a boyish expression on the usually solemn faced human.

After bath, Sasuke had blown dry the animal's fur. It puffed up like cotton candy and refused to be tamed. Giving up on trying to style the fur down, the man tucked himself in bed with the adorable creature.

"Good night Kyuusuke."

"Kyuu…"

" _Good night bastard. Thank you for today."_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I need to get back to writing fan fictions… this feels so awkward for me. Leave a review for scenes you wanna see. I did a bath scene cuz I thought it was cute.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows and etc ^^ Now on to the story…**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The next day the smell of sizzling bacon woke Naruto up. The fox yawned and stretched before making his way to the kitchen where Sasuke was. Breakfast had never been this luxurious for him…

As if on cue, the golden fox's stomach growled, announcing his presence. The Uchiha heard the noise and frowned. That certainly did not sound healthy.

"Well lucky you breakfast is almost done. It is a Saturday so you're lucky I don't need to go for classes. I've called Jugo and he said he'll be here with lunch. That man may look scary because of his size but he's a real softie when it comes to animals. I won't be able to take care of you for long because of other commitments. I'm sure you'll be happy with him."

" _What? Is he chasing me out?"_

Seeing red, the fox pounced on Sasuke who was still cooking at the stove. The startled student yelped as sharp claws sank into his right thigh. The creature gave a feral snarl and attempted to bite him with little success. Sasuke grabbed the creature by the scruff of his neck leaving the poor fox to suspend in the air.

Still struggling, Naruto could not help but feel a sense of betrayal. He thought Sasuke was a nice person who would take care of him till he was able to regain his powers but the man had just said he wanted to hand him over to a guy called Jugo whom he had never seen before.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!"

Sasuke stared wordlessly at the struggling creature for a while. The fox's squirming had ceased and the yelps reduced to whimpers. At the sign of tears threatening to fall, Sasuke brought the strange animal closer to him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you suddenly reacted like that but I'm sorry. Anyway, let's have breakfast alright?"

Bacon was shoved towards the fox and Naruto ate without his usual vigor. Sasuke chewed his food while observing the strange cat. He shook his head. There was no way an animal would understand human language. It must have been coincidence.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Is this the 'cat' you were talking about?"

Sasuke nodded while his friend scrutinized at the golden ball of fur. Naruto had taken to hiding beneath Sasuke's bed, refusing to come out when Jugo rang the doorbell. The more they tried to get him out of there, the more hostile Naruto became. If the numerous scratches on both boys' arms weren't indication enough, the teeth marks and puncture wounds were.

"Come on Kyuusuke… he's not going to harm you." Sasuke sighed while the animal hissed. There was no going around this.

"I think he's afraid of strangers. Maybe we should give him time?" Jugo looked at Sasuke who sighed reluctantly. They had been at it for over an hour with Naruto not budging from his spot.

Time passed quickly and Sasuke asked his friend who was watching some movie on his couch. "I'm going out to grab lunch. What do you want?"

Jugo smiled and said anything was fine. Sasuke got his keys and wallet while preparing to leave when Kyuusuke came dashing out from his hiding spot. The fox was running so fast he looked like a blur and tackled Sasuke. The impact made the Uchiha stumble before high pitched keening noises reached his ears.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he tried to pry the creature of as gently as he could. Unfortunately Naruto had a strong grip.

Jugo blinked, having finally gotten a closer look at the said 'cat'." His suspicions were confirmed. "Sasuke, where did you say you found him again?"

"In the rain abandoned near an alley. Why?"

Jugo smiled. That was so like Sasuke. "That's not a cat."

"Oh…." Sasuke blinked while Naruto continued to cling onto his pants. "No wonder I thought he looked a little strange. Is he a dog then?"

Jugo frowned. "Hmm… I'm afraid not. He belongs in the same family category as dgs though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Not a cat, not a dog… what is this creature then? "A hybrid?"

Jugo had to hold back laughter then… Sasuke was truly clueless and it was endearing. "No, not a hybrid although I must say this shade of fur is rare for even its kind."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me already! I'm not getting lunch until then."

Jugo smiled at his friend. "Kyuusuke is a fox."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Kyuusuke is a fox."

The words echoed over and over in Naruto's head. Dread filled him. It was over. He was exposed. There was no way Sasuke was going to keep him now. The man had been insistent on a cat and now that he knew what Naruto was, there was no way he was going to keep him.

Instead of scowling in disgust, Sasuke blinked owlishly at the big guy. "Very funny. Seriously. What is he?"

Jugo frowned. "Kyuusuke is a fox. I don't know how you found him on the streets but there is no mistaking the tail. Only foxes have bushy tails like him with a snout like his."

Kyuusuke was a fox. A very adorable and troublesome golden fox…

Said fox had gotten quiet all of a sudden at the revelation of his identity and Sasuke can't help but wonder if the animal somehow knew what they were talking about.

"Kyuusuke?"

The fox whimpered but made no attempt to establish eye contact as if it knew it did something wrong.

Gently, the Uchiha picked the fox who made no attempt to struggle. On closer look Sasuke realized how right Jugo was.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were a fox. You don't usually find foxes in the city… only stray cats and dogs. Now that I know you're a fox I don't think I can let you go. Jugo I'm sorry but I think I'll keep this one."

His friend only smiled. "No worries. I knew you say that. Just make sure to not let him be seen. You don't want trouble with the authorities. Also, foxes have relatively different diet as compared to cats so please be mindful of it. If you require flea shampoo and grooming tips, you can always ask me."

Naruto's ears perked at the mention of being kept. Was it really happening? Did Sasuke still want him? Even as a fox? No, because he was a fox? A warmth radiated from within his chest all the way down to his paws… it was overwhelming and Naruto nuzzled Sasuke as if to convey his gratitude.

"Kyuu~"

Jugo glanced at the fox and frowned. Somehow he had a feeling the fox wasn't an ordinary creature.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Lunch was a quick affair and Jugo passed Sasuke the pet shop owner's number. He frequented that shop and thought Sasuke might want to drop by.

"Hmm… Neiji Hyuuga huh? I guess we'll drop by soon. You need a nap."

To prove Sasuke's point the kit yawned again. "Come on, let's go to bed." Before the fox could move the human had already scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Naruto felt pampered. It was nice being a fox and having someone care for him. Back in the demon world all he ever had were insults thrown at him for being born a different colour and being stupid. Kurama was the only exception but even then his brother never went further than a playful punch.

The pillow felt soft and the fox fell asleep while Sasuke continued to run his fingers through the soft fur.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

There they were, in front of the pet shop Jugo recommended. The moment Sasuke walked in, the ringing of the bell alerted a girl who looked like a doll. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

Sasuke nodded in her direction. "I need a few supplies for a new pet. Jugo said that you could help me out."

The girl called Hinata, as read on her name tag, then called for another co-worker. "Kiba-kun, could you bring the basic supplies for pet grooming?"

"Coming!" a very masculine voice answered and Naruto's ears perked up. That voice was strangely familiar.

"Alright. We have the basic grooming supply kit here which includes…" the moment Kiba saw Sasuke and Naruto peeking through Sasuke's jacket he almost dropped what he was carrying.

"Kiba-kun?"

Covering up his actions with a nervous laugh he brushed of Hinata's worry. "Ah, I'm alright. Just slipped there."

Hinata sighed and took the supplies from her co-worker. "I'll take it from here. Thank you Kiba-kun."

Just at that moment Naruto started squirming and Sasuke sneezed when bushy tail met nose. "What's wrong Kyuusuke?"

"Kyuu!"

Hinata giggled. He's very cute. Then she followed Naruto's line of sight. "Maybe Kiba-kun could look after him for a moment while I brief you about the grooming procedure? Kiba-kun if you don't mind…"

Kiba smiled and carried Naruto to another part of the store away from all eyes.

"What are you doing here? With a human no less? Why aren't you in human form?"

" _Kiba! I could ask the same. I thought you werewolves hated humans?"_

The werewolf sighed. "The alpha has mated with a human so the pack follows."

Excited at that news Naruto yipped. _"Kakashi is here as well? You have to let me see him one day!"_

Kiba chuckled at his blond friend's excitement. "Of course. I bet you'll like his mate too. Which reminds me, you still haven't answered my previous question. What are you doing here?"

Naruto's ears drooped. _"I'm supposed to get my mark of maturity and I can't return to the demon world because the elders had granted me permission to leave on the condition I did not have the mark of blessing. Until I have the mark of maturity I cannot return. Also, I guess I used up too much power opening the portal here so I'm stuck like this for a while. Luckily Sasuke is a good person."_

Kiba sighed. You know, why don't you stay with us? I'm sure Kakashi and his mate won't mind."

Naruto shook his head. _"Thank but no thanks. I'll have to do this on my own or the others will never recognize me."_

Kiba nodded, knowing how stubborn his friend was. "Well, in case you change your mind yu know that we are here for you."

" _Thanks Kiba! You're the best!"_

Hinata and Sasuke walked to where Kiba was and smiled. Naruto had licked Kiba's cheek in thanks with the other man grimacing. "Don't do that man! It's gross…"

Hinata giggled while Sasuke tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "I'm sorry about that. He's usually not very affectionate with strangers."

"No worries," the brunet grinned and waved to Naruto as the duo left the shop. Things weren't looking rosy for his foxy friend but knowing Naruto, things will work out somehow.

"Just don't do anything stupid please."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you! Leave a review for scenes you want to see. Also, you can check out my Facebook page Destiny Aitsuji if you like ^^ I write original stories too~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weekend hurtled by and Sasuke crash landed into Monday. The alarm failed to go off and he was running late for morning lessons.

Naruto was rudely awakened with a cursing Sasuke as the student spat out words that the kit could barely catch. Something about coming back late and some canned lunch was mentioned vaguely before the door slammed shut.

Groggily, the fox demon went to the living room. His favourite spot had been well established as the Uchiha relented with the tug of war yesterday. A cushion was placed just beside the open window in the living room where Naruto liked to nap.

There was a slight breeze and the morning sun was gentle. The wind rustling through golden fur made a wonderful feeling causing Naruto to make a small noise at the back of his throat. It wasn't until the fox got closer to his spot that he realized something different.

The reflection on the glass no longer showed a golden fox. In its place was a much mature fox demon with flames on the tip of each of the eight tails. Tiny paws pressed up against the glass in disbelief. "Can I really…?"

Summoning the magic he had, Naruto attempted to transform and this time, it worked. There was a cloud of smoke where the kit once was and in its place now stood a handsome looking tan male with bright blond hair. His cerulean blue eyes sparkled with joy but the smile on his face was quickly wiped when he noticed something wrong with the transformation.

"Seriously? After I managed to get my powers back I still can't hide my ears and tail?"

If Kurama were still around he would laugh at Naruto's reliance on illusions. Maintaining human form did take up a lot of Naruto's strength and he feels it sapping rapidly. "I guess I'll just take a nap in my fox form…"

So saying the fox demon fell asleep curled up in his favourite spot.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Sasuke rushed back as soon as the bell signalled the end of class. The poor kit must be starving at home! Imagine his surprise to find a furry eared stranger rummaging his kitchen in the nude when he returned. The blond male hadn't seem to notice Sasuke approaching as he battled it out with some raw chicken meat.

"Who are you?"

The voice startled the mesmerising blond that the boy dropped the chicken in his mouth. A puff of smoke appeared and Sasuke coughed. Once the mysterious smoke dispersed, the Uchiha was left staring at a blank space of where the blond had been. He was about to pass it off as stress but the small fluffy tail beneath the dining table told him otherwise.

"You know," the student bent down to meet the fox on eye level. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Naruto whimpered from his spot. This wasn't going well at all. A human had found out his identity and he was going to be the laughing stock for all kitsune demons. That was if he could earn the mark of maturity to go back.

Steady obsidian eyes told Naruto it was the beginning of a long nightmare.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short one just because… lemme know the scenes you wanna see. The main idea is coming up but I wanna leave the juicy bits to your requests. Bath scene was done so something new and fluffy please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sitting in seiza, Naruto's ears twitched with every sigh the Uchiha made. After being discovered, the kitsune had no choice but to come clean. Being made to wear human clothes had been a struggle. Sasuke had to help the blond find which holes to put his limbs through. After the struggle the fox was then made to sit and explain what he was.

It was useless to hide his ears and tail. Out of nervousness from the steely Uchiha gaze, the tail would flick ever so slightly but the movement didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha male.

"Where do I start?"

Sasuke contemplated for a while. "Your name."

The fox demon chuckled and scratched his whiskered cheek shyly. "It's Naruto. I don't exactly have a last name, demons don't."

"So you're a fox demon?"

The blond only nodded and eeped when Sasuke's frown deepened.

It may have been a trick of the light but no matter how hard he tried to focus, only one tail came in sight. The fox demon had only one tail. Were the myths wrong?

"I thought fox demons had nine tails?"

Naruto blinked. "Well only the ones who have earned the mark of maturity. I've only got eight but I'll have nine soon! I just need to stay in the human world for a little longer before I can go back."

"Why are you even in the human world? When I found you it didn't seem like you were going to live very long."

Hearing that from a human made the kitsune seethe. "Don't talk as if you know everything."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pointed out how Naruto could have been mauled by stray dogs should he not have fallen ill in the rain or frozen to death first. "You're an usuratonkachi."

Nobody has insulted him to such an extent, in his fury the control over his form wavered. Eight tails manifested as a red angry aura encompassed the whole of Naruto. "Do make speak as if you were so familiar with me, human!"

Eyes widened as Sasuke observed how the fox demon radiated power. The air felt unbearably hot and his throat felt suddenly dry. Black spots filled his vision as the air continued to thicken, the Uchiha felt no fear strangely. In fact, everything disappeared almost as suddenly as it happened.

Naruto watched as the human coughed for air. Sasuke Uchiha was a weird human. He wasn't afraid of Naruto and definitely wasn't one to cower in fear. Kurama was the only exception who didn't judge Naruto for his different coloured fur and appearance. The other kitsunes detested him and feared him. Only every thousand years a golden fox would be born who would spell calamity on all the fox demons. Or so the legend said.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Sasuke scoffed once he regained his composure. "Why should I? You're dumb and defenseless. You can't kill me like that, you're far too kind."

"Kind? I'm a fox demon, a golden one. I bring calamity."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So? You're just different. Besides, I haven't seen any calamity happen."

"Are you really ok with me being a fox demon?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Well, I don't have prejudice anyone. As long as you aren't a pesky fan girl I'll survive."

Before Naruto could heave a sigh of relief, Sasuke continued. "However I expect you to pay back for all the care I've provided. You don't have any place to go for now so I suggest you listen to what I say."

"What? You can't just decide that by yourself!" An indignant Naruto squeaked. "You're a bastard!"

"Oh really? I guess fox demons don't have it in them to repay gratitude then. Just my luck."

At that the kitsune bristled. " _How dare he…"_

"Fine! I'll do whatever it takes to pay you back. But in return please don't kick me out… I need a place to stay until I can earn my mark of maturity…"

Sasuke smirked. "Good boy. Now for the terms and condition, I'll provide you a place to stay and food in return I need you to be my pet. That means you'll obey whatever I say for now."

"For now?" the blond squawked. What else did that bastard want from him?

"Yes, for now because you probably can't work your expenses off yet. You don't exactly have the necessary human documents to start working."

"Oh…" ears flopped and Sasuke internally squealed at the adorable sight. On the exterior he remained impassive although a certain smirk promised something else.

"You're first order is that you'll have to help me clean the mess in the kitchen that you made and then take a bath."

Naruto scowled. He hated baths. "I don't like water…"

"I'll brush your fur later so don't complain. Be a good pet now."

Seeing ears stand at attention at the mention of brushing his fur, Sasuke took mental note of what the fox likes.

"You promised alright? No take backs!"

The Uchiha smiled as he watched the blond bumble around looking for cleaning supplies.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Sasuke didn't know if foxes were actually capable of purring but this one in his lap certainly does. Now in his miniature form, Naruto was a pile of goo while pale hands worked a brush over his sixth tail. Despite doing the same thing for over an hour, Sasuke showed no signs of wearing out. In fact, the duo had grown so comfortable that Naruto began dozing off. Sasuke loved the way the silky fur ran through his fingers. The brushing of fur had stopped a while ago and the student had opted to patting the little demon.

Unconscious sounds of content slipped past the slightly agape snout and the raven haired boy allowed himself a gentle smile.

"Good night," the pale man whispered before tucking them in.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the suggestions for scenes ^^ I hope this purring request is ok… I did some research about foxes purring and found them to be true O_O**

 **Till next time! Btw, I'm still open to scene requests!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Just to clarify, Naruto gains the mark of maturity by tricking a hundred humans. The forms that Naruto can transform are human with ears and tail because he doesn't have good control over his powers to become a full human… he will hide those with illusions. Second form will be his mini fox form that Sasuke first found him in. That is power depleted form. The last would be the one mentioned reflected, his natural form of a regular sized golden furred eight tailed fox.**

 **How Naruto sometimes has one tail and sometimes all eight? Similar to altering his appearance, Naruto will hide or show his tails. In depleted form it takes power to show tails while in other forms it takes power to hide.**

 **Hope that clarifies some of your burning questions ^^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The first day as a pet had been exhausting. Naruto wasn't quite sure who the pet was anymore. Sasuke has been proving useless in even the most basic things. Despite being able to cook, Naruto smelled blood not more than five minutes Sasuke stepped into the kitchen. As a result the blond made Ramen for breakfast – the only thing he knew how to make.

Sasuke arrived in school late and was held up because of fan girls chasing him. Naruto was pissed with his 'owner' by the time the student came back because he had forgotten to buy the grocery required for dinner that night. Sasuke scoffed and simply ordered take out.

While Sasuke had gone to school Naruto decided to be useful by cleaning the house. It wasn't difficult with fox magic and the blond was bored. There wasn't anything good on TV either. The day was spent indoors counting non-existent dust mites.

"What's with you today?"

"Bad day."

Naruto frowned. "Doesn't seem like an ordinary bad day. It seems worse. Cutting your finger in the morning is a bad start. You being late for school and ambushed by a group of females can be written as a normal occurrence. Forgetting to buy groceries can be overlooked because of it but you refusing to brush my tail?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Come on bastard. I don't know you for very long but you can't just pass this up! You love the feeling of my tails!"

The student said nothing and continued glaring at the dishes as if they would do themselves. Luckily, the fox rescued the poor dishes and whisked them to the sink.

"Whatever, continue sulking bastard! See if I care." With that the blond fox settled for scrubbing the dishes in the kitchen. Only the sound of running water filled the apartment. Sasuke mulled over the events that happened.

Itachi had texted him about having him meet up with some girl who had been pestering his older brother for some time. The lady was apparently persistent and Itachi couldn't turn her request down. Now Sasuke was to meet that infuriating woman and the young Uchiha was beginning to question what he did to have such ill luck with women.

"Earth to Sasuke! What were you thinking? You're biting your nails… look! They're bleeding now."

Concerned blue eyes were the only things that caught Sasuke's attention. They were clear and expressive, Sasuke wish they could provide a solution to his dilemma. "If only there was a way out…"

"Sorry?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance like state realising he had voiced out his inner thoughts. "Nothing."

Naruto sighed. "Look, it's obvious something is bugging you. As a pet I have the duty to comfort my owner. I might be a fox spirit but I have my own pride. I'll keep my word to you because we had an agreement and I'm not ungrateful."

Sasuke felt conflicted. "I don't know. You probably can't help me either."

"Well then, maybe talking about it would make you feel better."

The young Uchiha contemplated the idea. "Fine. My brother just wants me to meet an annoying lady who probably wants to pursue a relationship with me. I don't want to meet her or any of the girls in fact. They're noisy, pushy and insensitive. I just want a way out."

Naruto paused. "Sounds like you're popular." The hint of sourness didn't go unnoticed.

"So what if I was popular? Nobody bothered to understand me. They just want me for my looks and my money."

Azure eyes widened at that statement. "Looks and money?"

The raven haired beauty snorted. "What did you expect? A full time student would never afford such a luxurious apartment even with three part time jobs. My older brother is now the CEO of the Uchiha Empire. I'm the next in line. Typical story actually, parents died in a car crash and then the kids inherit their fortune. If women can throw themselves at wealthy old man I don't see why they wouldn't try hurling themselves at young and good looking rich boys."

Naruto grimaced at the way Sasuke chuckled. It was worse than the bitterness of the coffee thing he tried that morning. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could help."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't fret over it. Unless you can be my pretend lover, I doubt they'll leave me alone."

At that suggestion Naruto's eyes lit up. "That's it! You're a genius! I can be your pretend lover and all your problems will be solved. This way I can pay back my debt and also earn my mark of maturity."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "With tails and ears like yours?"

The blond kitsune rolled his eyes. "No, I can go like this."

A poof later, a very sexy looking blond female stood standing naked in Sasuke's room. The ravenet, taken by surprise, choked on his own spit.

"Wha-What are you doing, usuratonkachi?!"

"Eh? I thought this was something all men would like and all girls would envy? I swear Kyuubi tricked me again… I'm going to kick his ass when I get back!"

Sasuke tried to avert his gaze while the blush rose. "Change back you idiot! I don't need you to look like a girl out from the porn magazine to be my pretend lover! Just get rid of those ears and tail. Look human!"

Naruto changed back. "You mean like that?"

Sasuke took a peek and heaved a sigh of relief. At least now that Naruto was back to his male body and wearing clothes, the student did not risk another heart attack. On closer look, the fox demon was good looking. Without his ears and tail that Sasuke came to adore, the boy looked around eighteen. Then again, those sun-kissed skin and sparkling blue eyes stood out more than before. The blond hair was so striking Sasuke felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"I guess this will do." Damn those thoughts! Naruto was a male for crying out loud and Sasuke was straight. He had to be. Itachi was already an out of closet gay and it was up to Sasuke to continue the Uchiha line.

"From tomorrow onward you'll be my pretend lover. I hope this actually works."

The fox demon gave a blinding smile that made Sasuke's heart miss a beat. "It will! No one can deny my charm. You'll have those fan girls out of your hair in no time."

If the Uchiha had any doubts before, it all disappeared when Naruto cuddled with him under the covers. Once the lights were out the blond kissed his cheek and whispered good night causing the raven haired male to melt on the inside.

"Good night, Naruto."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. I'm actually in a shitty mood because my dad and I went into a fight over my choice to become a full time writer. I write this for fun obviously but I'm working seriously on my second book. Writers are poor creatures and I knew that. I'm just really down that dad doesn't approve of it and wants me to get an office job. Please tell me what I can do…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the advices and encouragement. At the moment things are still not looking good but I won't give up. I do have a side job other than writing ^^ I'm a freelancer and occasionally work part time for projects. Thank you all for the kind words, now on to the update…**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Naruto reporting for the first day of work as Sasuke's lover!"

The slumbering raven haired student hadn't been expecting such a loud wake up call. The smell of coffee and toast woke the Uchiha immediately. Did Naruto burn the kitchen down making breakfast?

"Don't worry. I didn't destroy your kitchen. Even if I did I could fix it easily you know?" Snapping his fingers, Naruto activated his magic to draw the curtains open. With a dumbfounded expression, Sasuke didn't put two and two together till Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Fox magic. Now get out of bed and eat. I ran through your schedule. Class starts at nine. I'll meet you at the main gates after class. You can take that chance to announce that you're no longer single."

Suspicious at the sudden maturity in Naruto's attitude, the student frowned. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head this morning?"

Huffing in indignation, the blond fox glared at the human. "Rude! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a lot older than you are. Pretending to be someone's lover isn't exactly rocket science. Foxes are trained in trickery and even though I'm not as capable in magic, I graduated with top marks in wits."

"You mean there are schools in the demon world?"

"Yes there are. Where do you think we learn how to transform? Unlike humans, we don't have parents. Some of us are born from Hagoromo Gitsune every few hundred years. We are direct descendants and pure bred demons. Others are cultivated from many lives as foxes to become a fox spirit, they are the deities you worship to."

"Which one are you?"

"I'm a child of Hagoromo Gitsune the mother of all foxes. I'm still young, only in my eighties. My older brother Kurama, the one I get along with, was born in the Edo period. Seeing how I lived through the first human world war, I think I can carry myself well enough."

"Edo period. Your older brother is three hundred years older than you are."

"You haven't seen anything. The oldest sibling we have was said to be born in the Kamakura period. Hagoromo Gitsune was said to exist since before that. In any case, that's not important. You better start running before you're late. I'll answer your questions later."

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke saw how right Naruto was. With less than an hour to spare, the Uchiha grabbed his bag and hurried to get dressed.

"Please wear something decent. You can find anything you like in the closet or go shopping. Use my card for any purchases you need. I'm going now."

"Have a safe trip!" Smiling, the fox demon waved to his pretend lover and cheekily blew a kiss.

Sasuke cringed at the action but scowled when he realised Naruto was only teasing. The soft ding alerted the student of the elevator's arrival and left the scene hurriedly. Naruto chuckled. This human was fun to play with. Perhaps if he played his cards right the human could help him save on expenses he needed to live in the human world, giving him more time to plan his strategy. He had a hundred people to trick after all.

Closing the door, the blond fox wondered how he should dress. If Sasuke was going to pretend to have a gay lover he might as well look the part. "Well, it's either all gay or nothing at all. I suppose he can deal with it."

Strolling to the closet, Naruto scowled. The student had some dull choices in fashion. Everything was black, white or blue with the first tow not even being colours. Dress shirts, slacks and maybe a jacket or two is all there was in the Uchiha's closet. If the interior design of the house wasn't boring, the clothes were enough to convince Naruto the man needed a more interesting life.

"Well, shopping it is. The last time Kurama told me about the human fashion had been about a hundred years back. I'm sure they don't wear the same things anymore. Heck, even Sasuke didn't wear _geta_ with a sword attached to his hip!"

Picturing the man in a traditional samurai outfit made Naruto drool a little. "Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Sasuke dressed as they did. However the duck butt hairstyle he had now will be much better than that old fashioned samurai topknot."

With a skip, the blond fox demon left the apartment. "No clue where to start but it shouldn't be too difficult," convinced, the fox set off to hunt for clothes.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Would you happen to know where the nearest shopping district is?"

The poor brunette could only blush as the handsome stranger flashed a hundred watt smile. Clear blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and his hair spun from gold glowed like a halo.

"Um… it's just down the next street…"

Naruto grinned and thanked the lady. Leaving the blushing woman who had trouble staying on her feet, the young demon hummed merrily as he walked down the pavement with a bounce in every step.

The shopping district was easy to spot and Naruto grinned. He was going to shop to his heart's content. "Let's see what Tokyo has to offer!"

Akihabara fashion choices were unquestionable and Naruto loved how everything screamed gay. From cosplays to visual kei clothing the poor kit was spoilt of choices.

Entering the first store he was greeted by cross dressing men.

"Oh my, aren't you a pretty one? What are you looking for? Perhaps I could help?"

"Stop it Lussuria! I'm so sorry, he didn't mean to scare you. I'm Haku. How can we assist you?"

Naruto stared at the person in front of him. There was no doubt the person was strikingly beautiful but something about the scent was off. "You're a male right?"

Haku looked surprised but soon giggled. "Yes I am. You're the first person to have ever guessed correctly."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I can't say I blame them. You're really pretty."

"Thank you. Is there anything I could help you with though?"

Naruto looked around the shop. Most the clothes were for female even if the employees were male. "I was wondering if there were some clothes for me. I have a date later but I have nothing apart from boring black, white and blue clothes at home."

"Where is the date going to be? What kind of person is you date?"

Naruto thought for a while. "He's moody, and grumpy on the outside like an ice king. However deep down he's very warm and fairly innocent. He's sensitive and emotional but I can sense he's very hurt too."

If Haku noticed how Naruto mentioned his date was a male he didn't show it. Instead he donned a flawless smile. "In that case could I recommend something less dramatic? We do have street fashion just inside but I think your lover might prefer something of higher quality. I'll recommend these black skinny jeans and this orange V-neck tee. You can change in the room behind. Do let me know should you require any assistance."

Naruto whistled as he took the clothes from the petite man. Haku had good taste. As he changed, Naruto wondered if Sasuke might fall for him for real. These clothes were indeed made for him. The black skinny jeans were ripped above the knees to show off his slender thighs. The cutting was low and it revealed that those pelvic muscles and hugged his pert bottom, emphasising the sway as he walked. The orange deep V neck tee gave others a glimpse of that delectable collar bone and some chest muscle eye candy. It fit so snuggly that it hid nothing. His arm muscles were highlighted every time he flexed and the way it hugged his upper body made his back look broader. Naruto was feeling a little naked with only jeans and a tee.

"Haku, is there any accessory store or shoe shops you could recommend? Also, I would like more tees like this one. It's really comfortable."

The pretty boy smiled. "Of course. If you're looking for accessories I would suggest Ribbon Valley across the street. As for shoes I'm sure there are many good shops along the way. You're looking good by the way. Never seen anyone pull off orange as well as you do."

Grinning, Naruto looked back at the orange shirt. "I suppose orange really is my colour. It's hard to find a good colour because I'm tanned with blond hair."

"Well, I don't think pink looks bad on you but I suppose not many people are accepting of that colour."

"I'll have to try it another day then. I don't want to shock my date when we've just started."

"All the best! I hope you enjoy your date later on."

"Thank you." As Naruto carried the shopping bags after making payment, Lussuria sighed forlornly.

"Cheer up. Your springtime will come."

"Please don't say that. It reminds me of a certain bushy browed green spandex wearing man."

Haku only giggled at his co-worker's plight.

While the blond walked down the street looking out for the shoe shops and accessory store, he failed to spot all the glances coming his way. Naruto was still deep in his thoughts when someone groped him from behind.

Yelping in surprise, the blond dropped his bags and turned around. Frowning when he didn't catch his molester, Naruto decided to be shorten the shopping trip. Humans were really daring these days.

After finding Ribbon Valley, the blond decided to head inside. There were so many different types of trinkets inside that Naruto was unable to decide where he wanted to start.

An hour passed by quickly as Naruto became the proud owner of five bracelets, four rings and two necklaces. He wore one necklace, two rings and a bracelet while the rest were packaged neatly into a small bag.

" _Next stop, shoes."_

The third shoe shop later, Naruto wondered if he would ever find what he was looking for.

"Hey you, don't sit here. You're not helping with business."

"Sorry, was just taking a break. Do you happen to know of any shoe shops that sell boots?"

The middle aged man looked at the blond for a while before pointing at the street. "There is a visual kei shop there. I'm sure they have something you'll like. Normal shoe shops won't have the boots you're looking for. Also, I think you should be careful. There has been a group of men stalking you for a while now."

Naruto's eyes widened. True enough at three o' clock there were a group of suspicious looking men. "Thanks for the tip. I should get going now."

The shop keeper merely nodded as he watched the handsome youngster leave. Well, it won't be his problem should a pretty thing get raped, he had warned the man.

It didn't take long for Naruto to emerge from the visual kei store with new boots. The boots were heavy just the way he liked it. They were very different from the uncomfortable dress shoes Sasuke loaned him. Combat boots, skinny jeans, orange V neck, cream coloured shawl, checker-patterned sash for a belt and silver accessories made Naruto feel confident. Sasuke's fan girls should be more than convinced to leave the man alone with this get up.

Feeling the men approaching, Naruto hastened his pace. _"They'll have no problem staying away if I actually do manage to get out of here untouched."_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was currently three fifty in the afternoon. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. It took a while to shake those creepy men off his tail but he made it in time to meet Sasuke. Classes end at four so the Uchiha should be out in no time.

Fifteen minutes later the blond heard a huge commotion approaching the gates. There was a huge group of girls surrounding a very dark looking Sasuke. The poor man looked as if he would snap at any moment and murder everyone on the campus.

"Hey there Mr. Popular," the fox teased.

At the sound of the voice he had gotten so used to over the past few days, Sasuke's gaze snapped to where his pretend lover was. Leaning against the wall by the main entrance was no other than the bewitching fox demon he had saved about a week back.

The boy looked absolutely sinful and if Sasuke hadn't been convened he was a demon before, he certainly was now. No man alive should be able to look this wrong. Feeling a certain part of his body react to the sight of his pretend lover, Sasuke cursed. _"I'm straight! Must be the fox's spell or something…"_

"Naruto!"

The girls immediately stopped chattering. Their glares turned to looks of adoration at the new hottie in town. "Sasuke-kun! Who is he? I've never seen him before, he's so handsome! Is he a model? Are you friends? Could you introduce him to us?"

Questions were bombarded at the poor Uchiha that Naruto had to come in and rescue the human.

"I'm sorry girls," he pulled the slightly taller man over to him and then wrapped his arms almost possessively around his pretend lover's waist. "This one's mine."

"I don't believe it!" shrieked a girl with emerald eyes and bubble gum pink hair.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun can't be gay. Show us evidence if you're really dating!" Another girl with long blonde hair shouted.

At this point Naruto was at a lost as to what to do. He turned to Sasuke as to ask for help.

With big round eyes almost on the verge of tears from helplessness and really pink kissable lips pouting in frustration, the young Uchiha didn't register what he did until he heard gasps.

"Oh my God… did you see that? Sasuke-kun kissed him!"

Murmurs soon turned to squeals as Sasuke pulled back abruptly with the blond still in his arms. Naruto looked as stunned as he did.

"Did you just…"

"Not now."

Grabbing Naruto by the hand, Sasuke walked away but not before shooting the girls a look that clearly stated _leave us alone._

As they left the rumours started spreading like wild fire – Uchiha Sasuke had come out of the closet with a very handsome and adorable looking blond boyfriend.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finished this one. I have no idea how long the series will be as it was started on a whim… Anyway, do check out my Facebook page Destiny Aitsuji for my other works and also random updates about my new book The Liberal Assassin if you're bored :P Thanks for reading, more SasuNaru action next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Author's Note: I love how some of you try to figure my plot before even I can write it. To answer the question about Naruto's tricking people, just read on. I also know that Kakashi x Iruka is a side pairing for this story, fret not. I love them too much to forget them. When occasion permits I will slip them in. Enough said, on to chapter 8!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about bastard! That kiss! We were supposed to be pretend lovers, not actual lovers!"

As much as Sasuke wanted to come back with a good retort, nothing good came to mind. Opting to pin the fox down with his infamous Uchiha glare, Sasuke dared the man to speak.

Naruto, unfazed, rolled his eyes and huffed. "You're so lucky this isn't a fairy tale or I would have to marry you."

"What's a kiss got to do with marrying me?"

The golden fox remained silent. "That's none of your business. Anyway, I did a good job today so I demand to have chicken ramen tonight!"

Sasuke deadpanned at how quickly the kit changed moods. _"I suppose it is a good thing he is easily distracted. At least now I don't have to explain that kiss."_

"Sure. In any case I have questions. Where did you buy all these? The orange shirt looks almost obscene!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the student's exaggeration. Clearly Sasuke had a boring sense of fashion. "You're just jealous I look better than you do."

Before the raven haired man could retort, the fox's stomach made a loud growl. Sighing in defeat, Sasuke headed to the kitchen. "Chicken ramen it is. Go shower. We'll talk later."

The blond demon smirked and sashayed to the bathroom, tempting the young Uchiha to follow. It was only after the blond was out of sight did the undergrad snap out of his stupor. They will have talking to do later.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

A loud belch from the blond had the refined student cringing.

"That's disgusting! Didn't anyone ever teach you what manners are?"

Naruto smirked. "Well, manners are only reserved for the ladies."

The Uchiha deadpanned. "What have they been teaching you?"

The blond fox thought for a while, his tail twitching from time to time. "Well, the Academy taught us how to charm and seduce the opposite sex. I decided to specialize in relationship frauds unlike Kurama. He is a fox who duped people of their money or their prized possession, he was a hunter. I'm more of a charmer."

"Hunter? Charmer?"

"Just like how you have specialized courses called engineering and business, we foxes also have them. Some are destructive, some like to play pranks on fate, some are relationship breakers and others are hunters. Well, in order to 'graduate' we need to earn the Mark of Maturity. We need to trick a hundred humans of our specialty. For my case, it would be females. Thanks to you my job is getting easier. That mini horde of fan girls had accounted for eighteen of my victims already."

It took a while before the news sank in. The fox before him was a relationship scam artist. No wonder he looked like sex on legs! The girls were all over him like rabid dogs and for once Sasuke was jealous of somebody else's looks.

"Do you cast spells on them or something? Make them fall in love with you?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately. Instead, Sasuke observed how the golden fox seemed to pout. Ears were pointed down indicating it was a somewhat touchy subject. "I didn't. I don't know how to do that well. Foxes are supposed to be tricky and all with their charms and spells. For me I'm bad at magic so I'm only limited to changing my physical appearance through transformation magic. I'm not good at fighting or bewitching like other foxes. I can't place long lasting curses without having some sort of backfire. Heck, I'm not good at any of those fox stuff. I'm not even a normal fox."

"Not a normal fox?"

"My fur isn't normal. Golden foxes are said to bring calamity to the entire clan. One is said to be born every thousand years and I'm the first to live for so long."

Instead of being judged or laughed at, Sasuke moved in to tug gently at the fury appendages on his head. "Well, I like this golden fur that you have. It's original and it suits you. I've never seen another being fox or human more attractive than you are."

The honest words made Naruto uncomfortable with a strange heat crawling up his neck. "Shut up bastard! I'm not bothered at all!"

"Really? Because it seems to me that you're blushing. Didn't know the sexy demon that could bewitch anyone with just a smile was capable of feeling embarrassed. How are you going to seduce a hundred women?"

Naruto scowled. "I can seduce women just fine! Besides, why should I be happy about something a man said?"

The undergrad rolled his eyes. "Whatever usuratonkatchi. I bet you don't even know how to please a woman."

"Oh? And you're speaking from experience?"

At that Sasuke paused. He didn't have experience in that department because he had been too preoccupied surviving fan girls for most his life. There was no way he was going to tell the blond that. "At least I'm better than you."

A little jab made his chest constrict. He didn't know what was happening or why Sasuke's words had hurt but he could only suppose it was due to the change of weather in the human world.

The uncharacteristic silence made Sasuke frown. His fox looked a little pale. "It's late. You should sleep. I'll take the couch tonight."

"What's wrong with the bed?"

"It's too crowded with you in human form. Besides, it's weird for two grown men to be sleeping together."

"I guess it must be awkward to sleep together. Good night then."

"Good night. Don't drool on my pillow."

"I don't drool!"

"Yeah right," the Uchiha smirked before patting the fluffy ears. Naruto watched as the pale man yawned. He vaguely wondered the strange feeling was in his chest.

 _I'll ask Kiba tomorrow._

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! It's slow paced because I wanna build up the attraction and conflict. Let me know if you have any suggestions, questions or thoughts about the development ^^ I haven't got anything planned.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Author's Note: The issue with my dad should be sorted out now. There was cold war for a while but it has ended. Thanks so much for all your support. On to the new chapter!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"No you're not."

"If I wasn't I would be here, Kiba! Help me out please, you're my best man."

The werewolf sighed through his nose. Clearly his blond friend was in quite the predicament.

"You know, for a fox, you sure are dumb."

"You want to run that by me again?" Face red with anger and eyes promising a lot of pain to come, Naruto bristled.

"Calm down. It's not like this is a serious illness or anything. In fact even the alpha had this at one point of time."

Eyes widening, the fox gasped in disbelief. "No way! Kakashi too? He's allergic to humans?"

Half wanting to smash his head into the nearest object, Kiba groaned. How could his fox friend be so goddamn seductive and remain so innocent about these kind of things? Didn't they teach what emotions are at school?

"Look, I don't have the time. Why don't you find the alpha. I can give you their address."

Pouting a little in disappointment, Naruto nodded. "How do I use this again? The bastard hasn't taught me anything about using human devices."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "It's easy. You can go ask Neji to help you out later."

"Neji? Who's that?"

"He's Hinata's cousin. He owns this shop by the way."

Naruto paused. This Neji person sounded quite smart, to own a shop that Kibda worked in. "I'll ask him later. Now hurry up and give me the address."

Kiba input the address and Kakashi's contact details to Naruto's new frog phone and grinned. "All the best then. If you see the alpha's mate be polite. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Suspicious, Naruto eyed the werewolf until he left the shop. Turning to find the Neji person, Naruto wondered if Kakashi would be able to help him. Perhaps it was a weird spell or the lack of blessing from the elders that caused such a side effect.

 _Either way, Kakashi would be able to help me._

With that confidence in mind, Naruto smiled and approached a very beautiful looking man. He had long brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata. If Naruto didn't have his keen sense of smell he would have mistaken Neji for a female.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Kiba told me to approach you for assistance?"

"Hi Naruto, I've heard about you from Kiba. You need some help with the new phone?"

Sheepishly Naruto nodded. He held out the green phone and smiled. "Sasuke got this for me but I have no idea how to use it. I need to see Kakashi later too but I don't know how to get there."

Neji studied the blond man for a while before chuckling. "Well, you're in luck. I have the same phone model as you and it's not very difficult. See here? You just need to tap on this icon to bring out your chats from other people. I see it is a brand new phone with hardly any contacts. Do you know how to transfer contacts from your old phone?"

Naruto blinked. "I don't think so, I'm actually new here."

Neji smiled understandingly. "Then you won't mind if we exchanged numbers?"

Glad to have made his first human friend, Naruto agreed. "That's great! Maybe we can hang out too."

Neji sighed. "I wish I could. I have a shop to manage. After my parents passed away and left me with this shop I've got no time for anything else. If it weren't for Hinata who offered to help out during her free time and Kiba who offered to work here in exchange for food and lodging, I wouldn't have been able to run this shop."

Naruto paused. "In that case why don't I help out around here too? I can't do much but I'm willing to learn!"

Neji shook his head. "I don't have the money to employ you Naruto. I'm sorry."

The fox only grinned wider. "That's fine. Sasuke has plenty of money so we're good. I don't really want to stay in his gloomy apartment the whole time too."

If the brunet noticed how Naruto mentioned two men were living together with one being a freeloader, he said nothing. "Well, if you insist Naruto. I could really use some help."

"When do I start?"

Neji glanced at the calendar on the counter. "How does Monday sound?"

The kit grinned. "Perfect. Well Neji, thanks for everything! I'll see you on Monday."

Neji waved at the blond who had already ran across the street. That had been one weird encounter. Naruto was an enigma. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an easy person to get close to and yet the blond who was new to town lived with the said man.

Things were definitely getting more interesting.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Naruto glanced at the building before him. This was strange. He thought he had the wrong address but asking around made Naruto sure it was the right one.

 _Kakashi lives at a daycare? What's going on?_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pressed the doorbell, waiting for a certain silver haired alpha werewolf to greet the door. Instead, a man with a scar across his nose opened the door. He greeted the blond with a wide smile reminding the blond of sunshine and flowers. The man had shoulder length hair pulled into a tight ponytail and his skin was tan like Naruto's.

"Hi there, Kiba-kun mentioned about you. You must be Naruto! Come in, come in."

Unable to deny the warm gesture and welcome, Naruto smiled as he toed his shoes off at the entrance. The interior was decorated with colourful art work on every surface of the walls. There were mini tables and chairs with a huge whiteboard at the far corner but no children in sight.

"Where are all the children?"

The man who smelled strangely of Kakashi smiled. "They've gone back for the day. We operate half day here."

It took a while before the kit put two and two together. That man he was speaking to was Kakashi's mate. Kiba had mentioned the alpha had a human mate. Naruto just didn't expect the human mate to be male.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry. Just spaced out a little. Say, do you know when Kakashi will be back?"

The charming man frowned. "I'm sorry but he didn't say when. Would you like to stay till then? Meanwhile, would you like to have a cup of tea?"

Naruto smiled. "A cup of tea sounds nice. Thank you… um…"

"It's Iruka. Umino Iruka."

"Thank you, Iruka."

Thirty minutes passed quickly with the blond fox growing fonder of the human named Iruka.

"You're a teacher? That's amazing!"

Iruka blushed at the compliment. "It's nothing really. I'm just really glad the parents are understanding enough to allow their children to be taught by a gay teacher."

"What's your sexual preference got to do with your ability to teach children? Besides, Kakashi is an amazing alpha!"

Iruka stared at Naruto as if he said something weird. Before Naruto could continue, he felt pain exploding from the back of his head.

"Kakashi! Why did you do that?"

"The brat and I need to have a little talk, dolphin. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him." With a charming smile hidden beneath the mask, Kakashi dragged the protesting blond youth outside leaving his very confused lover to think about what just happened.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same, Naruto. How did you get here?"

"Kiba gave me your address. I had some problems and Kiba said you were the best person to help me out."

"I see you met Kiba. In any case, Iruka doesn't know what I am so you better watch it."

"Huh? Even though you've already marked and mated him?"

The silver haired werewolf remained silent for a while. "Naruto, you know that relationships between humans and supernatural creatures like us would only spell trouble. I'm fine because I'm an alpha and Iruka is a male. However that doesn't mean it isn't frowned upon. I'm only glad I have a good pack who supports my decision, not that Iruka isn't worthy of that respect."

Naruto sighed. "Humans and demons, are we really that different? I mean all the foxes were mean to me even though we were the same kind. Sasuke is human but he's nice to me although we do occasionally quarrel."

"That Sasuke you mentioned is your human contractor?"

The blond thought for a while. "Well, due to the situation we are now pretend lovers… Which leads me to my problem. I seem to have this weird feeling in my chest recently and I don't know what is causing it."

"When has it started?" the werewolf held his suspicions but from what Kiba texted him earlier, it sounded like Naruto was in a lot of trouble.

"Well sometimes there is this feeling in my stomach that makes funny movements and makes me fidgety. Other times it is as if someone was squeezing my lungs till I can't breathe and I feel like crying. And then occasionally when Sasuke smiles at me our pats me it feels like something warm spreading from my chest to the tips of my fingers and toes."

"Does all of those above symptoms happen only when you're with the Sasuke boy?"

Naruto frowned and thought back on all the times he felt unwell. "Yes. The first time it happened was when I was still a fox."

"A fox? What happened?"

The blond looked a little sheepish at that and Kakashi had a bad feeling. He knew that the golden fox was a sign of calamity for the fox clan because Kurama had sought him to aid his little brother when the other foxes bullied the young kit. Kakashi had been like a dad to Naruto and a friend to Kurama. The calamity wasn't specified but if it were true, Kakshi knew what it was about.

"I made a deal with the fox elders to let me come to the human world to earn my mark of maturity. They agreed to let me come on the condition I would never return to the demon world until I attain my mark. They didn't give me a mark of blessing because of it but it's fine. Sasuke picked me up that day in the storm and I've been living with him since then. He knows what I am."

"That's how you became his pretend lover?"

The golden fox grinned cheekily. "Yupp! It kills two frogs with one stone too! I get to stay for free at his place and trick as many girls as I can. Sasuke has so many fan girls for me to trick I think I'll gain my mark of maturity in no time at all. That day alone I managed to fool eighteen girls."

Kakashi sighed, feeling a headache coming. "Firstly, it is two birds with one stone. Secondly, I think I know what your problem is. Thirdly, congratulations on your progress, I hope you'll be able to get the mark soon."

"You think so too? Anyway, what's the problem then?"

Kakashi ruffled the spiky blond hair. "It's just you trying to get accustomed to being with a human. Nothing serious. It should go away soon enough."

Relived, Naruto grinned. "Let's go in. Iruka is waiting. How does dinner with us sound tonight? He cooks the best miso soup."

Naruto grinned. "Yes please!"

As the blond fox bounded inside, Kakashi gave himself a minute to his thoughts. If Naruto was truly in love with the Uchiha, there might be trouble for the both of them. He better inform Kurama about the situation.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know some of you are askingto see Naru go to school with Sasu and I am coming to it. If I bring Kurama over I will be matching that fox to a very eligible and single Itachi. Sorry Itachi x Deidara fans**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Author's Note: HAHAHA I like the reviews some of you give ^^ Shows that you think along with me. Unfortunately the reason why golden foxes bring calamity is not the falling in love with a human part ^^" It was vague but implied.**

 **Naturally, being foxes, you can't blame Kurama for being a little more on the cautious side. He does love his little brother after all. Kakashi is a friend but he isn't a fox. Dear Naruto is ignorant of the matter which will be unravelled very soon.**

 **Thanks for reading so far, now on to chapter 10!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The moment Naruto left, Kakashi told Iruka he would be going out for a while. Not one to question his eccentric lover's behaviour, the teacher merely smiled and kissed his masked lover before putting the dishes away.

The werewolf then left from the bedroom window and headed to the nearest alley. After confirming there was nobody in the vicinity, the silver haired alpha slapped a talisman on the wall. The flimsy piece of paper glowed bright red for a brief moment before it disappeared with a pop. Smoke obscured the vision but Kakashi knew his guest had arrived.

"So soon? I thought the brat would at least manage a month on his own before you needed to summon me."

A man in his late twenties appeared before Kakashi. His teeth were sharp and animalistic while his pupils were blood red. Long locks of blood orange hair fell in tresses passing the shoulders and stopping by his prominent hip bone. The man was definition of sin and everything wrong that felt right.

"Kurama," the alpha greeted.

"So? What happened?"

The werewolf grimaced beneath the mask and suggested a change of location. The fox yawned and followed is long-time friend.

They arrived at a very run down bar and ordered a few drinks. The bartender did not seem puzzled by their odd appearances having been in the industry for too long. They took a seat in the far corner of the empty bar, speaking in low voices and hushed tones.

"I think the prophecy is going to come true. Having him come to this world is a terrible decision!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"He's a golden fox! You told me he was going to bring calamity to the clan if he fell in love! And of all creatures this fox had to choose a human, a human male at that."

Kurama burst out in laughter before becoming serious. "Look, I know you're concerned about what could happen. Naruto won't be in danger, not immediately. The human is of no consequence either. Their children won't be a threat so Naruto's falling in love is not going to end my clan."

Confused, the werewolf was about to retort when Kurama held up his hand. "I didn't tell you the full story back then because I was also kept in the dark for a long time. If it weren't for Menma I would never have known."

"Menma? The kid who died while protecting Hagoromo Gitsune?"

Kurama nodded with a grimace. It was difficult to explain but Kakashi needed to know. He had to return to the council and had duties as the fox clan's head to attend to. To think that the elders kept this under wraps for so long too…

"He was Naruto's twin brother from birth. It was an accident because Menma and Naruto swapped places that day. Nobody knew the secret until much later. All baby foxes have the same colour of fur unless they are albino. The council never knew there was a golden fox until Naruto became sixty. I've protected Naruto for as long as I could."

Kakashi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. It was a huge secret Kurama was sharing with him.

"Normally golden foxes would die at a young age, probably at ten when the first signs of their fur colour start showing. They will be killed by the council. I'm sure there are many more cases of golden foxes who lived under the protection of the clan head but they would be summoned by Hagoromo Gitsune for a mission of sorts and end up dead. No golden foxes lived as long as Naruto did, the one that did lived up till thirty two. Naruto is a miracle."

"What's this got to do with the prophecy? How would they bring calamity when none of them lived long enough?"

"Now that my friend," Kurama gave a spine chilling grin. "That was what I was digging up on as clan head. The elders won't speak. They are the hands and legs of Hagoromo Gitsune after all. However from different sources and a little bit of help I uncovered the truth of the prophecy. Golden foxes are special. They are able to bear off springs that can rival the mother of all foxes. It is nature's way of completing the cycle of life. A new mother of all foxes will be born to give blessings to the fox demons. Hagoromo Gitsune has been killing all golden foxes to prevent this. She is several thousand years old as of now but her time is drawing near. Every fifty years she will seek a new body to possess. As long as a new mother fox is not born, Hagoromo Gitsune can live forever. She has done so in succession for a few thousand years. However as she failed to kill Naruto who has been under my protection, she has grown desperate."

"Is that why you've sent him here?"

Kurama smiled. "Managed to trick the council not to give him a mark of blessing too. With the mark, Hagoromo Gitsune could easily know his whereabouts. He will be safe as long as he doesn't meet another fox. I heard you've settled down too?"

Kakashi blushed. "I haven't told him about what I am yet. We've only started living together."

The fox demon clan leader chuckled. "I'll say it's good progress. You've dated for a year and you're already cohabiting with that foul mouthed teacher."

The werewolf alpha growled and Kurama backed off a little. "Whoa! Chill there buddy… no need to get so worked up, I'm only teasing. He's a good one. The kids love him after all."

"Of course he is! He's my mate," the silver haired alpha crooned with pride.

Kurama only rolled his eyes at his friend's sappy behaviour. "Ugh, you're so cock-whipped! Go back to your wife already! I have duties to attend to. As for that brat you can keep me updated the usual way."

Kakashi grinned. "Got it old man! Hurry up and find a wife you!"

Before the fox demon could consider pummelling the cheeky wolf into the gravel the silver haired alpha tossed some bills and the table and hopped off nimbly.

Kurama sighed. The night was still young and he had been ditched. "So much so for friendship. Since I'm here I might as well practice my skills. Might have gotten rusty trapped in that house. What kind of rich man or women can I find tonight?"

The blood orange haired fox sauntered down the street in search of a willing prey.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now that I have explained the situation I hope it clears out some things. I hear the screams for SasuNaru actions and I promise it will come**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Working with Neiji hadn't been easy. The man was as fastidious as Sasuke was and had to organise everything in a manner that drove the kit cray cray.

"This is the third time you've asked me to shift it! Could you just make up your mind already? I swear you're worse than a girl."

The male groaned. "Just a little more. I can't decide to arrange them by colour or type."

Naruto rolled his eyes while Neiji frowned. How does arranging the order of dog food or cat food matter when people are going down the same aisles? It's not as if the aisle were miles apart… the man was just paranoid.

"How about you toss a coin or something?"

The man was about to reprimand the blond when the bell rang, signalling a visitor.

"Welcome to Pets for Life! How can I assist you today?"

Naruto's smile fell when he saw Sasuke panting. Clearly the student sophomore had been running for a while.

"Hide me!" he demanded and Neiji led the Uchiha to the back with a slightly panicked look. The fox was puzzled but his questions were soon answered when a group of girls flooded the store.

"Find him!" one girl screeched and Naruto felt like all eight tails might just materialise at the ferocity of the women.

"He's not anywhere in the front."

"He's in the back!"

Naruto panicked for a good second before dashing to block the girls from going to the staff room in the back.

"My apologies ladies. This place is strictly for staff only. Unless you work here I can't allow you to pass."

For a second the kit thought the fans of his pretend lover would chew his head off. Instead, silence ensued. It wasn't until the girl with violet hair squealed at how adorable Naruto was.

"Look at him! He's so cute!"

"Are those actual whiskers on his cheeks?"

"His hair is so nice, I want to touch it!"

"Can I bring him home?"

For the first time in his life, the blond fox didn't know how to escape his situation. "Neiji! Neiji help!"

The store owner appeared and froze at the ridiculous commotion in his store. He had engaged the help of one Naruto and now he had to deal with an army of fan girls.

"Look, if you're not here to buy something please leave. You're disrupting the peace here and we have work to do!"

With a firm Hyuuga glare, the girls fell silent. Some left while the more stubborn ones decided to look around the aisles while sneaking peaks at the new blond in town. It wasn't until Neiji called Hinata to come in early for her shift that the fan girls left, disappointed at the development.

Hinata was clueless as to why she was subjected to many poisonous stares but Naruto was grateful for her.

"Thanks Hinata, you saved me."

Neiji groaned. "Well, now that they know you're here the peaceful days are numbered."

"Does this always happen? I thought the store wasn't very popular."

"Watch your words!" the Hyuuga snapped. Then his shoulders slumped forward as he leaned against the counter for support.

"This is the first time something this crazy happened."

Deeming the coast clear, Sasuke emerged from the back of the store and apologised to the shop owner.

"It isn't much but I hope this will make it up to you." A thick wad of cash was handed to the young business owner. Neiji gaped like a fish at the obscene amount.

"I would like to apologise in advance but I would prefer if Naruto quit working here. It will only bring more trouble in the future."

Hinata looked slightly sad as Neiji agreed. Naruto pouted. It might have been frustrating but it beats being bored in Sasuke's apartment. "You can't just decide things for me!"

Sasuke deadpanned. "Yes I can. You owe me. Besides, you won't have time to work when you're going to be enrolled in school with me."

Naruto's ears perked. "School?"

Sasuke nodded. "Itachi finally got the documents ready. It took longer than I expected but he was busy. You'll start next week and there are preparations to be done."

The blond fox could hardly contain his excitement as he bid Neiji goodbye.

"I'll visit I promise," he told Hinata who smiled and waved back. Naruto made a mental note to text Kiba about the change.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"So why do I need to go to school again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes the fox really was slow.

"It will help keep my fan girls away if they see my lover with me. Those girls know no mercy. Besides, I'll do the projects with you so you need not worry to much about grades except for the exams. I'll help you study."

"What am I studying again?"

Sasuke grinned. "Business and finance."

Naruto groaned. He hated numbers. "There was a reason why I didn't choose swindling you know? That is Kurama's stuff, I'm better at seducing!"

The Uchiha said nothing and opted to pat the blond fox, scratching behind the droopy fox ears.

"You have until next week to prepare for university life. Enjoy the freedom while you can, Uzumaki."

"I hate you."

"It's not that bad."

"I hate the name you idiot! Why am I the one who has the name of a fishcake?"

The raven haired man grinned. "You should be happy seeing how you actually like ramen."

"This and that are two separate matters!"

"Who gave you the name Naruto anyway?"

The golden fox frowned. "Good question. I'll need to ask Kurama when I see him."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the blond. "Come on, time for bath. I'll brush your tails after this."

A wide grin was the only thing in response before the hyperactive blond raced to the bathroom.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Transitioning was weird because of the school request. Will get to those scenes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long break, Feb was crazy with all the clients coming in. Now on with the update ^^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Two curt knocks resounded in a spacious office. A handsome young CEO barely looked up from his paperwork when he told the person to enter.

"I'm here for the documents," the young Uchiha spoke.

Finally glancing up, Itachi smiled. His little brother had grown to be quite the fine man while he had been busy with work. It was rare for Sasuke to initiate anything although the brothers often sent chats over cats and meaningless stuff. Itachi Uchiha never expected for Sasuke to send him a text asking for favours.

"The passport and identity cards are ready. Having an identity made in such a short notice can be hard even for me, I think I deserve an explanation?"

Sasuke grinned. "It's a long story, not sure if the young and handsome CEO of Uchiha Inc has the time."

Itachi scoffed. "Nonsense! I'll always have time for you, little brother. Now spill. What's happening?"

Sasuke started from how he picked up a stray animal in the rain. His brother listened intently without interrupting apart from a few occasional questions.

"I see. So in short you picked up a very sexy fox demon that lives with you and you have a major crush on him?"

Sasuke spluttered. "How did you come up with that conclusion? I do not have a crush on him!"

Sighing dramatically, the older Uchiha begin to lament. "I set you up with a nice lady and you shot her down easily. Now that there's a sexy blond in your house, you won't even admit your feelings for him. I don't know who to feel sorry for, the fox or the lady."

"Neither. You should feel sorry for me. That blond has been nothing but trouble. The girls fawn over him, he doesn't quite know the human way and he's rather clumsy at times."

"Well," Itachi mused. "It seems like someone will need to care for that poor fool. Who else but you for that job? I mean, for someone who mistook a fox for a cat that's the least you could do."

Once more the sophomore blushed and denied it. However the CEO would have none of that.

"Bring your sexy blond to Akatsuki café this Saturday, I want to meet him. After all, it's not every day I get to meet a fox demon."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks Itachi."

"Anything for you, foolish brother," Itachi smiled with fondness only for his brother. It was rare to see such smile on the famed cold hearted young raven of the Uchiha Inc.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I'm going to what?"

"You're going to meet my brother."

The documents Sasuke handed him earlier clattered to the floor and the blue eyed blond swore as they landed on his toes.

Naruto felt his heart seize at the sudden news. "But I don't have anything to wear!"

Rolling his eyes, the sophomore helped Naruto gather the documents. "Well then, we'll just have to go shopping. I believe you aren't working for Neiji any longer and have some time on your hands. I don't really have afternoon classes tomorrow so we could go find you some clothes for Saturday."

Naruto remained silent. There had to be a way out of meeting Itachi on Saturday. Kurama had contacted him earlier that he had come to the human world for a visit and they would be meeting on Saturday.

"I… I just can't ok? Not this Saturday."

The raven haired man frowned. "Do you have something on Saturday?"

The fox demon chuckled nervously, not daring to make eye contact. Annoyed at the ambiguous behavior, Sasuke grabbed him by the jaw and made their eyes meet.

Blue and black clashed and for a moment Sasuke thought he was going to lose.

"Alright! Stop that! I'll tell you already so let go…"

Smirking his infamous Uchiha smirk, the man waited patiently. After five minutes of stumbling over words, fidgeting and coughing, the sophomore had enough.

"If you're not going to tell me I will resort to less desirable means of getting information out of you."

Paling at the serious look in obsidian eyes, the fox demon trembled but stood his ground. "I'm not afraid."

Predatory grin on his pale face, Sasuke approached slowly in a silent aggressive manner like a hunter would to a cornered prey. The young fox demon looked around, calculating and escape route. Darting to the left, he tried to make a break to the bedroom when arms circled around his waist.

A dull thud later, both men find themselves on the couch and Naruto yelped n surprise as fingers made their way underneath his shirt.

It wasn't too bad initially but as Sasuke explored different regions, the fox demon began squirming in effort to keep his laughter suppressed.

The moment hands went to the side of his ribs, Naruto let out a high pitched whine startling both males. "Was that…?"

The blond clamped both hands firmly over his mouth and eyes widened in fear when the Uchiha leered. Hands mercilessly tickled the sides that the fox demon was sensitive to, tears were following and laughter resounded in the apartment. In the vicious tickle attack, Naruto yielded and Sasuke allowed him to breathe again.

"So? Tell me now before I tickle you again!"

"Ku-Kurama's coming to visit on Saturday."

The name sounded familiar but Sasuke couldn't quite put a finger on it. The confusion must have shown because Naruto grinned. "Kurama, my brother remember? He's the one good at Math."

Then it clicked in the young Uchiha's head. "Is that so? It should be no issues I think. You can let him know that you'll meet him at the Akatsuki café on Saturday with Itachi and me."

Naruto bit his bottom lip and Sasuke noted how cute the blond was when he furrowed his brows in thought. "I don't know if it's a good idea…"

Sasuke patted the silly blond. "Why won't it be a good idea? Your brother is checking in on you because he's worried about you. If he knows who you're living with it would take a lot off his mind."

The blond shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about. Itachi is a rich young man and Kurama's victims are always rich people. I don't want anything bad to happen to your brother after he's done so much for me."

Sasuke chuckled and flicked the fox on his forehead. A whine of protest left Naruto at the treatment but the blond did nothing more than throw the Uchiha a pouty glare.

"Don't worry about it. Itachi knows what he's doing. He's a genius you know? More so than me. He's held the company together when he was only fifteen after my parents passed on. It wouldn't be possible if he wasn't capable."

Naruto nodded even though the uneasiness still showed. Sasuke got up from the couch and headed to the small kitchen. "No use worrying over it, you're still not getting out of school."

A groan could be heard from the kitchen and Sasuke chuckled. He couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for short chapter, I kinda lost what I wrote previously so it has to begin all over again. I'll try update more regularly since I have less work now and I definitely need to exercise. I'm becoming a zombie being shut in all day for the past few weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Saturday came too quickly for someone who had been worrying about it over sleepless nights. Sasuke sensed the distress radiating off waves from the blond and sighed through his nose. Clearly this older brother of the fox wasn't the loving kind. Naruto had shared enough horror stories about his childhood and Sasuke couldn't help but sympathise a little with his pretend boyfriend.

"Calm down, dobe. It'll be fine. Itachi can handle your brother just fine. He's not some ignorant spoilt brat you know? He's more of a genius than I am."

"But…"

A slender finger was placed on the pink plush lips. Sasuke mentally noted how soft they were but forcefully tore his gaze away from them. He looked into clear cerulean eyes and affirmed the blond in a soft voice. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Naruto stared into obsidian irises and nodded meekly. Sasuke had told him once before that an Uchiha's promise is worth his weight in gold. If Sasuke went as far as to give him his promise, then the fox would have to believe it.

Smiling at the fox demon, Sasuke offered his hand which Naruto gladly took before they left the house. Akatsuki café was only a few streets away and Naruto was glad Sasuke agreed to walk there with him instead of driving over. It gave him some time to think and mentally prepare for the meeting.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The bell rang, indicating new customers as a very feminine looking man grinned and greeted the new comers.

"Welcome to Akatsuki!"

Naruto cringed at the loud greeting and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. The raven haired man nodded to the blond waiter called Deidara and asked if his brother was there already.

"'Tachi is at the usual seat," Deidara replied but leaned in close and whispered. "He's with company though, that red haired beauty doesn't seem to be his usual type. I'll be careful of that one if I were him."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks."

Naruto raised a brow at the whispered conversation. He could hear them but wasn't quite sure what Itachi's 'usual type' meant.

Those thoughts were chucked aside when a familiar sight greeted the blond. "Kyuu-nii!"

Halting in their conversation, Kurama turned around only to be tackled by a very overgrown kit. "Naruto? You've certainly grown while I was away…"

The blond fox demon grinned and bounced excitedly while he recounted what had happened in his short trip to the human world. Neither demon noticed the looks of amusement exchanged by the Uchihas.

"…And then we're living together."

Kurama blinked owlishly at the conclusion.

"You're saying that you upgraded from pet to pretend lover in exchange for food and lodging."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Not only that, you'll be attending school on Monday with said pretend lover to ward of the fan girls?"

"Yupp!" the kit popped the 'p' at the end with a shit eating grin on his face.

The red haired demon let his head fall. The contact it made with the table shocked Itachi. It sounded loud enough to give a concussion.

When Kurama made no indication of getting up, Itachi got worried. Sasuke watched how his impassive older brother gently tapped on the older fox demon's shoulder. Naruto only pouted.

"Come on Kyuu-nii, it's not that bad. At least I didn't get sold to some creepy old man like you told me."

A muffled reply was the only indication the red haired man was still alive. Itachi gave up trying to baby the demon and opted to sulk silently as Sasuke called for drinks from a blue haired waitress.

After the drinks arrived, Kurama reluctantly sipped on his iced tea while Naruto engaged in conversation with a recovered Itachi. Sasuke took the time to study his fox demon's older brother. The man was devilishly good looking with flaming hair that was untamed and wild much like the man when he wasn't looking like a kicked puppy.

"That's interesting. I never thought that I'll ever meet a fox demon, much less two. Say, is my little brother treating you well? Sasuke can be a little moody at times, I'm afraid he'll neglect you. Is he feeding you enough? You look like skin and bones."

Kurama snorted. "It doesn't matter what you feed or how much you feed this fox. It's a black hole in his stomach."

"Hey! I'm a growing kit okay? Say something Sasuke!"

The sophomore shrugged. Just as Naruto was about to launch into a complaining session, Itachi's phone rang.

"Hello? Yes. What? Now?"

Everyone at the table held their breath.

The long haired Uchiha gave them an apologetic smile. "Yes, I'll be there." As he hung up the phone Sasuke pouted.

"You can't stay for lunch with us?"

Poking his younger brother between furrowed brows, Itachi gave him a soft smile. "Sorry, maybe next time."

Just before Itachi left, the red haired fox stood up and offered to escort the CEO. Itachi politely declined but Kurama was persistent. For a moment Sasuke worried about his brother's safety with the crafty older brother Naruto warned him about. Then a sigh came from the blond and Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

Naruto rolled his eyes and whispered, "Kurama's whipped. I don't blame him, your brother is kind of pretty."

"Whipped?"

"Yeah," the kit confirmed as the duo walked out the door, completely forgetting about their siblings. "He usually plays hard to get."

Now _that_ was reassuring. "Itachi's not in danger is he?"

"Well," Naruto scratched his cheek. "He's not going to be in danger of becoming a bankrupt although I would prepare a chastity belt if I were him. Kurama moves fast."

Sasuke paled. "How fast?"

Naruto grimaced. "I'll give a week."

The two of them sat in silence considering what it would mean in future should their brothers become a couple.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was official. School sucked.

Sasuke's relationship with the new transfer student spread like wild fire and Naruto found himself having to avoid three different groups of people. The first being Sasuke's fanatics who wanted to tear him limb by limb. The second was the Sasuke shippers who were obsessed with the idea of two hot men dating. The last was Naruto's newly founded group of fan girls.

The campus was huge and Naruto had no clue where he was heading. All he knew was that he had to avoid three groups of crazy humans and his legs took him up to the roof of some old facility.

The lock on the door gave out when the kit slammed into the door, giving the blond a quick escape from the angry Sasuke fans. Panting, the kit barricaded the door with his body and prayed that they won't come to the roof.

It wasn't till the screams and thundering footsteps faded away that Naruto came out of hiding. Lunch was almost over and the fox felt the hunger gnawing at his stomach walls. The phone Sasuke gave him vibrated and Naruto fished it out to check the notification.

" _Where are you, dobe?"_

Unseen ears perked at the sight of Sasuke's name in his inbox. Typing quickly, the blond sent his reply. His pretend lover must have been clutching onto his phone because almost immediately the reply came.

" _Stay there. I'm coming. You haven't eaten have you?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Good. You better finish all these food I'm bringing for you. I don't want Itachi nagging at me for not feeding you."_

Naruto beamed. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"How do you manage to eat twice your weight and not gain an ounce of fat?"

The blonde pouted. "That's not twice my weight! I could eat even more you know? Besides, I skipped breakfast when you woke up late."

Sasuke grimaced. Last night had been terrible. After Naruto's insistence of sleeping on the bed with him in his human form, Sasuke couldn't sleep a wink. Itachi's teasing didn't make it better. He was just about to fall asleep when the alarm rang.

"Well, you were tossing and turning all night. Whose fault is it that I woke up late?" Sasuke fibbed and almost regretted it when the fox appeared teary.

"I'm sorry…" the golden haired kit added a sniffle. That had Sasuke internally panicking while he awkwardly hugged the fox demon.

That was how Ino Yamanaka caught them. "I knew I'll find you here! You can hide from Sakura but you won't hide from me."

Sasuke jolted and Naruto hid behind the Uchiha on reflex. She had been the leader of the crazy shipping fan girls. Sakura was the girl in charge of Sasuke's fan girls who hated him to the core. Apparently he 'made Sasuke gay'.

"Relax," Ino sighed at the defensive behaviour. "I'm not going to give away your position. So now, you can tell me why a fox demon is suddenly transferring to my school and playing lovers with Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know her?" he asked the golden fox who shook his head.

"Well, I'm not surprised Kiba hasn't told you about me. He's far too busy courting Hinata to bother. I'm Sai's mate."

Naruto gaped. "Sai's mate? Sai has a mate?"

Sasuke was annoyed. "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

The blonde female walked over and made herself cosy beside the boys. Naruto grinned nervously and explained that Sai was Kakashi's adopted nephew.

"And who is Kakashi?"

"He's somewhat an adoptive father of mine. Kurama and him have been friends for a long time. He's also the leader of the werewolves in Japan since the Sengoku times."

"Sen-" Sasuke choked. "That's even before Kurama was born!"

Ino giggled at Sasuke's shock. "Yes, werewolves can live a very long time. Unfortunately the bloodline is getting thinner with every generation and the older ones being hunted to near extinction. Kakashi's probably the only true blood werewolf in Japan."

Naruto sighed. "Why did people think they were dangerous? Werewolves have been nothing but a nice bunch, except during a full moon."

Shaking her head, Ino changed the subject. "So? What's a fox demon doing in the human world and playing lover with a human male? I heard from Kiba that you were a charmer. Did the passing guideline become easier?"

The blond demon growled, startling Sasuke. He hadn't heard such a hostile greeting ever since their first encounter. However Ino barely flinched. The girl only rolled her eyes and stared at the bristled fox.

"Your illusion is coming undone, Naruto. It's merely a question. I have nothing against you taking on a male mate. Kakashi has taken a male mate. He's just yet to claim him."

That calmed Naruto down. "The guideline hasn't changed, it's still females. I've secured eighteen so far and many more to come. Sasuke is the human who picked me up in the storm and gave me shelter. He's my current owner until I get my mark of maturity. It's an agreement that I repay my debt by pretending to be his lover."

The werewolf mate didn't seem to buy it. "Are you sure that's it? The Sasuke I know would never go all out to provide for another person. Yet here he is, bringing you lunch that obviously wasn't bought with your money."

At that remark the ravent stepped in. "It's the duty of a pet owner to provide for their pet. Naruto has helped me a lot by diverting Sakura's attention. Although I see now that a new problem has surfaced."

Ino snorted. "Trust Anko to redirect her attention to the newest hot topic."

Sasuke shuddered at the mention of the Naruto fan group's leader. Ino took no tnoice and turned to the fox demon. "Well Naruto, it's nice to meet you. Kiba told me to say hi. I hope you'll visit again because Kakashi says his mate has been pestering him about you since that day. I have to go before Sai goes crazy and tracks me down."

Sasuke and Naruto watched the blonde leave and blinked. "What just happened?"

"Guess she wanted to say hi?" the kit supplied earning himself a flick on the forehead.

Sasuke ignored the whine of protest and stood up. He offered a hand to the pouting demon who accepted the help gracefully. "Well, I'll see you after class."

Naruto sighed. "I hate school…"

"Me too," the Uchiha nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: All your fluffy scenes coming right up! I really wanna end this series because it wasn't meant to be so long OTZ. Any last requests for fluffy scenes of SasuNaru?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What? Why?" The blond haired blue eyed beauty screamed at the stoic CEO. Sasuke was meant to be free from all fan girls after he agreed to play house with him.

"There's no why. He's an Uchiha and it's only natural. Besides, I couldn't put it off any longer. Mr Yamamoto is a very influential business partner."

The kit seethed while his secret crush resigned to fate. "It's fine, dobe."

"No it's not fine!" The outcry caught the older Uchiha by surprise. Kurama hadn't been joking when he said Naruto was loud. What amused Itachi further was the way Sasuke placated with the promise of coming back early from the meeting to help him with a thesis.

"But it's my job to keep fan girls away from you. If you meet her, you won't keep me around anymore."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'll still need you around."

"But you're going to take her as your mate!"

"I'm not taking her as my mate, what are you talking about? I'm only going to meet her to turn her down. I won't kick you out, dobe."

"But you're going on a date…?"

"Yes…" Sasuke answered cautiously. There was something off with his sexy fox and it bothers the young man a lot. Naruto had been skittish of late ever since school started and his encounter with Ino.

"If you're going to date her it means you'll be kissing her."

The hushed voice swept across the room, plunging it into subzero temperatures. If Itachi had been any lesser man he would have shivered from the bone penetrating chill in the atmosphere. Sasuke felt the same with his blood turning to ice at the betrayed look in those normally cheerful eyes. Someone had taken away the sun in those beautiful blue eyes and Sasuke knew he was to blame.

"Please Naruto, it won't mean anything."

The CEO had mentioned something about the girl being very aggressive in showing her passion and might force Sasuke to give her some form of attention even though his intention was to reject her. His exact words were, "She said that she wants a kiss even if you are going to reject her on the date."

That had been the start of the whole fiasco in his office. The lover's spat soon escalated into a near all-out war with both parties suffering heavy casualties. Sasuke understood the implications of not handling the troublesome Yamamoto daughter but Naruto who was a demon didn't.

"Naruto, is there a reason why Sasuke can't kiss her?"

The fox demon turned his piercing glare to Itachi who made a silent promise to never anger fox demons. "Of course he can't! He's already kissed me before, he can't go around sharing that soul bond with anyone else!"

"Sacred soul bond?" Itachi wondered.

Sasuke froze. Did his brother just hear that he kissed another male? Fortunately the CEO was still trying to piece the new information to make out the puzzle.

At Itachi's cluelessness, Naruto growled and left the office. As the door slammed shut and rattled on its hinges, both Uchiha brothers exchanged troubled looks. "Go," Itachi told his brother and Sasuke left without a word.

The CEO pulled out his phone and scrolled down to the only other person who knew what a soul bond was."

Three rings later, a very low and seductive voice answered the call.

"Kurama? I have a question. What does a soul bond mean?"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto wait!"

The blond only walked faster with unshed tears. Stupid Sasuke! No, even worse was that Yamamoto woman that insisted on a kiss. Even if what he and Sasuke did was an accident, the fact that their lips met meant something. For foxes a kiss was as sacred as a vow for eternal loyalty to each other. It was the first stage in a fox's courtship and mating process.

The young Uchiha realized how Naruto wasn't heading back to his apartment and cursed. The skies were becoming dark and soon the storm would come. What a fantastic timing for a shitty weather too. Nothing good ever happens when it rained except for Naruto. The feeling that something terrible was going to happen ate at Sasuke's mind but he shoved it away in favour for chasing the blond whose figure was getting further and further from him.

Ignoring the alarm bells in his head, Sasuke hurried to catch up to Naruto. Naruto was only a few arm lengths away from him when it happened too fast for his brain to understand what was happening.

A flash of lights appeared and then the whole place went dark. Naruto's screams haunted the young Uchiha as Sasuke struggled to breathe. It was as if someone sucked all the air out with the lights and he couldn't move. It was useless to try gathering strength much less find Naruto in the darkness.

" _Is this going to be it? Naruto…"_

Hot.

Suddenly there was nothing but fire and choking smoke as the pressure paralysing him disappeared.

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you ok?"

The young Uchiha could only cough and gasp for air, vision hazy and mind still disoriented from the sudden attack. " …" he managed to wheeze.

"I'm right here, bastard… are you ok?"

About a minute later, Sasuke was able to confirm the worried but all else unscathed blond fox. "What happened?"

It was only then he realised a very demonic looking Kurama scouting the area. "Get up kid, it's not safe. It's a good thing I was on my way to meet Itachi too. How could you get into so much trouble in just five minutes?"

The older fox demon flicked Naruto's forehead while complaining about needing to be a babysitter. "You should stay close to Sasuke so that it doesn't happen."

"What? I'm fine by myself! Those random demons aren't something Sasuke can deal with either."

Irritated with his brother's ignorance Kurama chose to ignore the noisy kit and helped Sasuke up. "Come on, let's go to Itachi. I have some explaining to do and I would prefer to get over it as soon as possible."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"That was fast," Itachi commented as Kurama appeared in his office with Naruto and his little brother in tow. The call had ended less than ten minutes ago. _"Must be a fox demon thing,"_ he told himself.

Once Sasuke and Naruto were settled, Kurama chose to start. "Itachi, I'll like to make an announcement before I start explaining about the soul bond thing. Naruto, listen up because this is about you and the attack just now."

"Attack?"

Sasuke nodded and Itachi grew rigid. "Not what you're thinking about. They were demons."

Kurama sighed. "Not quite but they are demon related. Those were merely shadow puppets. Real foxes can manipulate fire."

"That explains a lot," Sasuke muttered, recalling the flames from before. How nobody noticed the fire? That was something he had to ask later.

"Well then," Kurama started and Naruto yawned. "As you know, fox demons like Naruto and myself are born from Hagoromo Gitsune. Also, golden foxes are considered cursed to the clan and Naruto here has always been in danger. The attack wasn't unexpected but I really wish they didn't discover his current location as quickly as they did."

"They?" Itachi inquired.

Nodding, Kurama continued explaining. "Contrary to the beliefs of legends, golden foxes are not cursed. Legends imply that calamity will occur when a golden fox takes a mate. That has been the prophecy so far thus no golden fox lived old enough to maturity. Many die at the first signs of their fur colour."

Jaw slacked, Naruto started counting the years he lived.

"In fact, Naruto would have died too even before I knew he was a golden fox. If it weren't for Menma his twin brother, we would have lost the golden fox."

"Menma?"

Kurama grimaced. The memory wasn't a pretty one. "You wouldn't remember it but Menma died protecting Hagoromo Gitsune during a trip to the Snake Demon Lord's Castle. The chariot was attacked in an ambush by the Snake Demon Lord and Menma protected Hagoromo Gitsune with his body. You were meant to go on that escort duty but fell sick that day. Menma chose to swap with you. After you found out about Menma's death you had terrible time coping. It got so bad that we found you sleepwalking and trying to kill yourself. As a last resort I had to seal your memories."

Naruto went silent and Sasuke gave worried side glances.

"Menma's death is not in vain. I did searching of my own because Hagoromo Gitsune would have never been in a situation that made her vulnerable, especially when dealing with a snake demon. I found out the truth about golden foxes. Like bees, new queens are born and will need to fight it out. The stronger queen will live and lead the new colony. Golden foxes are competition to Hagoromo Gitsune. Naruto, you possess the ability to become the next leader of the fox clan. Only golden foxes have the power to give blessings after they attained awakening."

Silence filled the room as Kurama trained his eyes on the young kit.

"So…" Sasuke began shakily. "Those demons that attacked Naruto…"

Kurama nodded. "Hagoromo Gitsune's shadows. The elders will never know Naruto's location. She's grown desperate after eighty years. A normal fox can live for thousands of years but not without the help of a new body."

"Does that mean this body is not yours?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow. It certainly seemed a little too young for a few hundred year old demon.

Kurama grinned playfully. "No, this is my original body. It is in human form. I'm still in the peak of my youth. In human years I would be a smoking hot early thirties man."

Sasuke mentally blanched at the way his brother was undressing the crimson haired fox demon with his eyes. Surely Itachi was into younger men. With the past records, Sasuke had never seen Itachi date a man older than him, especially not a man about five years older than him in human age. The man was an uber top and he would never submit in a relationship.

"Why me? She could target anyone."

Kurama sighed. Naruto was a bright kid, just not when it came to things like this. "Nobody else has the power to give blessings, the golden fox is special in that sense and only you have what it takes to be the next fox demon leader. It's in the blood Naruto."

"She's not going to stop targeting Sasuke and me is she?"

Kurama squashed the chuckle growing in him. His dumb brother was sometimes too adorable. "Are you asking for yourself or your lover? I heard you forged a soul bond already. Aren't you going a little too fast? Even I hadn't done it."

The kit turned cherry red at his brother's teasing and the tension from earlier temporarily forgotten.

"It was an accident! Sasuke didn't mean it…"

"Well, no matter, now that you and him share a soul bond it means that it would be only a matter of time before I have little kits running around calling me uncle."

Sasuke felt his heart warm at the image until Itachi ruined it.

"But Naruto is a male."

Kurama rolled his eyes. "If you've been following what I was saying earlier, Naruto is a golden fox capable of becoming the clan's next leader."

"Just because he can give blessings doesn't mean he can bear children."

Sasuke glared at Itachi but he knew deep down that was something he couldn't change. _"Damn, why am I even considering having children with the dobe? That wasn't even the point… How did my meeting with a girl end up with a messy political situation in the supernatural world?"_

"Well, he can seeing he has the potential to be the clan leader. In fact all foxes can have children regardless of gender. They only need the clan leader's blessing for it."

"I can what?!"

"Don't act so surprised. It's only natural after the soul bond that you produce offspring with your mate."

Sasuke blushed and Itachi noted how his brother kept sneaking sly peeks at the blond beside to gauge his reactions. The Uchiha was doomed with both heirs coming out as gay. Then again, it wouldn't be an issue if Naruto could have children with Sasuke. Maybe their genetics wouldn't die out after all.

Naruto spluttered and Kurama continued. "After the soul bond you'll need to consummate and place your mating mark on him to claim him as mate to make things official. I don't know how you're going to be a clan leader if you can't even deal with your wife. Surely you don't intend to be controlled by him forever, you do know that once you become official mates it will be permanent till either of you die?"

Sasuke grimaced at the sound of Naruto's head hitting the coffee table. The information overload had knocked the kit out cold as Kurama sipped his cold coffee.

"Well, that's one down." The brothers looked at the cheeky demon who had a slightly crazy look in his eyes.

"So, would you like to explain how the soul bond was an accident? I know for one that soul bonds aren't normally formed from accidents. Even if I was kissed by a nutcase on the streets, the soul bond would never form. What did you do to my stupid brother?"

Sasuke felt himself grow cold at the overly sweet smile. Itachi leaned in, curious to know as well.

"The fan girls were demanding proof that I was dating Naruto before they got off my case so I ended up kissing him. I honestly didn't know what a soul bond was, I promise."

Kurama frowned. "No, it wasn't just the kiss. There was something more. A soul bond is only formed when both parties possess some sort of attraction that supersedes the emotion called 'love'. It demands trust, desire, hunger and a sense of belonging to each other. The Naruto I know doesn't trust anyone."

"He got along just fine with everyone he met in my opinion."

"Getting along is something all foxes do. We know what masks to wear and how to wear them. That doesn't mean we trust them. Naruto is a rarer kind of demon because he tends not to lie unless required to. You did something to him."

Sasuke sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Trust is something that built between the two of us over time. It was difficult initially because I didn't know he was a fox demon. I picked him up in the rain, gave him shelter, fed him and brought him to a vet."

"A vet?"

The sophomore nodded. "He was in his demon form then. I thought he was a cat until much later when I came back to find a stranger ransacking my fridge. That said stranger had been nude and had furry ears. His demon form was scarier with eight tails and all but it was actually fun to groom him when he simmered down and turned into the cuddly version."

"Demon form? He let you see all eight tails and didn't hurt you?"

Sasuke pondered for a while. "I thought I was a goner for a while but he stopped. He just wanted to know if I was afraid of him."

Kurama hummed in interest. Well, it seemed that the Uchiha brothers were different in comparison to the rest of the human population.

"I'll take your word for now but should you make him cry I will come for you."

Sasuke smiled. "I'll make him cry in happiness so much you'll never want to see or hear from us."

Itachi chuckled at how disgusted Kurama was with Sasuke's declaration. Now that his little brother had started his conquest, it was time he made his too.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Well, now that the kids have left how about we have a little adult time? I could use a few drinks."

Kurama blinked. Was this human asking him out?

"Well that's rare. I thought you knew what kind of demon I was."

Itachi smirked. "Does it matter? If my brother can do it, so can I although I believe you're smarter than that. I don't expect to have children or anything but your companionship will be nice. If thing don't work out, you won't lose anything."

This human was interesting. Kurama liked the proposal. Usually his dates tend to get overly clingy and he hated it.

"It's a little hard tonight because of prior appointments but if your offer still stands, how about Sunday?"

Itachi did a mental cheer at the sweet score. "Sunday sounds good. How does brunch sound? I can show you around. I'm sure Japan has changed a lot since your last visit."

Walking Kurama to the door, Itachi took the liberty to close in the fox's personal space. "And if you don't want to, I'm sure we can take the time to get to know each other better."

The demon leaned down, nose almost touching Itachi's, making the CEO's breath hitch. "That sounds like something I'll look forward to."

With that, Kurama left. Suddenly the office felt bigger than it was and Itachi sighed. What had he just signed up for?

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm bringing everything together so the plot becomes longer and you can now read chapters that aren't all over the place lol. I really do like Kakashi x Iruka stories so if you know good ones, do recommend them to me ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

"Ugh…"

Sasuke barely glanced from his laptop when the fox demon slowly came to.

"What happened?" the blond groaned as the Uchiha typed the last word of the paragraph.

"You fainted."

The whiskered cheeks heated up at the memory of his brother's nonchalant mention about babies and breeding. Deciding that it wasn't worth talking about the humiliating incident, Naruto changed the topic.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you with your thesis. I can't turn down that meeting with Ms Yamamoto but I can assure you, I won't have a soul bond with anyone else. Kurama said that you can only form a soul bond with someone you trust and I don't trust her."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I still don't like it."

Sasuke sighed and removed his glasses, facing the blond. "I don't either. However I can't afford to ruin the business relationship for my brother. He's worked really hard and sacrificed too much for the whim of one crazy fan girl to destroy it. I promise, I won't go more than a kiss and it wouldn't even last two seconds."

The fox looked unhappy and Sasuke closed in to give the sulking demon a hug. "Don't worry your pretty head dobe, it might not look like it but I do care a lot about you."

"Is that a confession?"

Sasuke stiffened. "Do you want it to be?"

The fox kept silent as Sasuke's heart thudded rapidly in his chest. Somehow he didn't really want to know the answer. He liked how they were after all.

I don't know," the blond said and Sasuke felt his heart crack a little.

Then the fox added, "I'm not exactly ready for babies."

The Uchiha pulled away from the hug a little to study Naruto's expression. "If I said the thought about kids never crossed my mind?"

The kit blushed feverishly Sasuke wondered if he would faint for the second time. He leaned in close enough that their breaths mingled.

"Do you want to be my lover? Not a pretend one, an actual one."

" _Please say yes, please say yes…"_ Sasuke prayed as he cupped Naruto's cheek in one hand to make their eyes meet.

"Can I really…? I don't want to trouble you."

"You're no trouble at all. I really do care for you Naruto, more than I do for anyone, except Itachi because he's my only brother."

"If you become my lover it means we would be bonded for life. You will become part demon and live longer than normal humans. It could be hundreds or thousands of years. I do like you Sasuke but I'm not sure if this is right. You have to date girls you don't know and I have to hide from Hagoromo Gitsune. We have a lot of things going on right now."

The Uchiha sighed in resignation. "I understand. However know that I'll be waiting for you. I will reject her tomorrow and set things straight with my brother. I will deal with all the fan girls before I ask you to be mine again. We can deal with Hagoromo Gitsune together after that. Please just think about it, think about us. I can feel it, I know you can too. Your brother said soul bonds are special. It's almost like a fairy tale of fated pairs. I don't want anyone else, Naruto. I only want you."

The fox gulped. He had never seen Sasuke so serious of earnest, it was paralyzing as his body refused to listen to him. The words won't leave his mouth and he couldn't push the man away.

Thankfully Sasuke pulled away first, allowing Naruto to break free from the spell. "I'm going to wash up before heading to bed, you shouldn't stay up too late either. Good night, Naru."

Naruto only nodded mutely as Sasuke left for the bathroom.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Naruto was what?!"

Kurama winced. "Hagoromo Gitsune found him earlier than expected. I need you to help me keep an eye for the kit and his future mate."

"That Sasuke boy?"

"Yes Hatake, that one. I don't get the Uchihas. First the younger one, then the older one. Do they have fox demon fetish or something?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, they're not bad. But the girls would be very sad to know both Uchiha brothers are gay."

"It's no joke how the pull is so strong, I didn't know it was this powerful. No wonder Naruto threw a fit over Sasuke meeting another girl."

Kakashi offered his foxy friend a drink. "It's the same when I met Ruka. It was worse for me because I met him on a full moon."

Kurama cringed. The poor teacher must have been terrified. "How did you manage to get him to reciprocate your feelings?"

Kakashi grinned. "I was extremely persistent. He only knew how serious I was when I saved him from his psychotic ex-boyfriend who drugged him and tried to rape him."

Kurama rolled his eyes. Trust Kakashi to turn into an overgrown pup when he talks about his human lover.

"Save it for someone who wants to listen to your love babbling."

"Aww, you'll be the same when you finally have someone to share the bond with. For now drink up! Congratulations to Naruto and Sasuke!"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"What? Sasuke is going to see that bitch? You're not just going to sit here are you, Naruto?" Ino screamed into the phone and Naruto winced.

"I can't do anything else."

"No way, stay right there. I am going to help you. Sasuke is not going to kiss that bitch when he's already yours."

Naruto wanted very much to correct how they weren't anything yet but Ino had already hung up. The fox demon should have anticipated that because in less than ten minutes, someone was knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" the fox asked as he opened the door only to be assaulted by a heavy shopping bag.

"Change into this," the Yamanaka demanded and Naruto gulped. He knew better than to defy a girl passionate about a cause. What the poor fox didn't know was how he was going to be humiliated for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Frilly apron, thigh high stockings and frilly headdress were things the fox demon never thought he would wear. Yet here Ino was, fussing over his mascara.

"Why am I dressed like that?" Naruto nearly screamed, not daring to look at his reflection in the mirror. How is this going to help him at all? Sasuke is meeting a girl and here he was, looking like an outrageous one.

Scoffing at the fox's ignorance, Ino took one last look at her masterpiece. The kit had very nice lips and the mascara highlighted his blue eyes even more. The hair extensions she bought for herself a few months ago were a shade too yellow for her hair so she didn't use it. However it suited the fox demon just right.

Standing in a French maid costume, no one could tell that Naruto was a male. The makeup covered his whisker like marks and the twin tails with hair extensions made him look cuter than a real girl could manage. Though slightly tall and flat chested, no one could really tell unless Naruto spoke in his normal voice.

"Well, now that the transformation is complete, you have a date to crash."

Perplexed, the fox just stared at the Yamanaka girl. Ino sighed. "You're going there as a waitress, I've already gotten permission from Deidara-nii. You'll be substituting Konan at the Akatsuki café."

"They're meeting at Akatsuki café?" Naruto asked. He felt a little hurt that Sasuke was planning to meet the female at the place that he shared memories with Sasuke. The look of hurt didn't go unnoticed.

"Chin up Naruto! Sasuke's not going to fall for her. I know how Yamamoto is and I don't like her. She's worse than Sakura. If you go there, Sasuke will definitely choose you."

"I don't want to burden him…"

"Then do you really want to let him kiss her?" Blue eyes met blue eyes and Naruto gulped. Did he?

"What should I do?"

Finally things were getting through the dumb fox! Ino smirked. "Don't worry, leave it to me."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Oh my," purred the Yamamoto heiress. "You look more charming in person. I wonder why we had to wait so long for this day."

The young Uchiha shuddered with the predator-like gleam in his date's eyes. "I must apologise but I've been preoccupied."

A leg started trailing itself from Sasuke's ankle to his knee and the sophomore panicked. How could a girl possibly be so vile? This goes beyond absurd and the Uchiha was beginning the rethink his life choices. A kiss wouldn't end this, the girl was clearly a psychopath! She wouldn't stop until she's devoured him…

"Well, I can understand a man as important as yourself will be busy. Too many important things and too little time for a woman like me… since it is a rare opportunity, why don't we take time to _really_ get to know each other?"

The urge to throw up at how she leaned forward to show her cleavage and fluttered her very fake lashes was real. Sasuke didn't know how he thought he was straight previously. It was revolting how a woman tried to seduce him. His mind went to the golden fox waiting for him at home. He might be crying by now and the thought made Sasuke feel bad.

Before the Yamamoto heiress could make her next move, a loud and familiar squeal broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Oh my God! Is that Sasuke?" Ino made a beeline towards the Uchiha and Sasuke wanted to die. Could this day be any worse?

"I knew it was you!" Ino laughed as she sat right beside the Uchiha, clinging onto his arm as she yammered away, much to the discontent of the Yamamoto heiress.

"Excuse me," the heiress snapped when Ino got a little too comfortable and poked Sasuke's cheek. "Who are you to interrupt my date with Sasuke?"

"Oh? Hi, I didn't really see you there. In case you're wondering, I'm also on a date with Sasuke-kun over here. It's alright to share you know?"

The heiress looked about ready to explode when a shy and timid voice reached Sasuke's ear. "May I take your orders?"

The Uchiha felt time stop as he took in the sight of a very embarrassed Naruto in a maid outfit. Those twin tails and pouty lips didn't help his awakening son.

Ino slyly glanced at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. She regretted not bringing a camera. The heiress was forgotten as the duo studied it other.

All of a sudden the doubts in Sasuke's mind cleared. He wanted Naruto, to hell with the heiress and the Uchiha empire. Naruto was worth it.

"Sorry ladies," he pushed Ino off and stood up. The eyes only locked onto the fox in maid outfit.

"I'm not single or available anymore, I've found the one."

Without another word, he dragged a red faced Naruto off and dropped more than a little too much money on the way out.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The boys barely made it back to Sasuke's apartment but were already swallowing each other in searing kisses. Clothes came off at the doorway and they shuffled for the bedroom, unable to wait. Naruto's instincts were screaming so strongly and although he had reservations about taking a human as his bonded mate while Hagoromo Gitsune was coming for his head, he couldn't be damned about it.

"Sasuke… Sasuke please take me! I don't want you to kiss anyone else, I hate it!"

The raven haired sophomore growled. "Then become my lover for real, I'll give you everything you need."

"Yes, I'll be your lover. Please, I can't…"

Sasuke shushed the near hyperventilating blond fox. "It's okay Naruto, I don't care if I'm going to become a demon or anything, as long as it is with you. Don't worry about Hagoromo Gitsune either, we'll figure it out when the time comes. I'll be with you, no more hiding and lying. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," the fox promised.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Naruto was the first to wake up even though they spent the whole of yesterday confirming their love for each other. The mating bite mark was bruising an ugly purple on Sasuke's neck but Naruto didn't feel any guilt. It was proof of their promise after all. Looking at it made his stomach feel all sorts of fluttery and warm. He giggled into the pillow and ran his fingers through soft raven hair.

It was perfect.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I've gotten a page set up if you are interested but I'm more active on Facebook so do check it out, Destiny Aitsuji for both haha! Anyway, the pace is rushed but I intend to wrap it up quickly. Too many things to prepare for lately and I can't keep you guys in suspense for too long xD Look out for the next chapter when things get turned up a notch. For fans who were expecting sexy time, I apologise, the one who requested this fic is underaged thus I'm not writing it. Nevertheless, should you feel you need one adult scene, let me know. I'll do a separate one shot as sequel and let you guys know in my final chapter for this series.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

The next few days passed relatively normally with Naruto barely coping with classes and Sasuke helping him out. Neither of them was ready for a sudden call from Itachi.

"It's rare for you to call."

"Sorry Sasuke, I wish I could call you with better news more often. However this is an emergency. I've had a call from the fire department saying your apartment is burned down. It was a good thing neither of you were there. Kurama said it was no ordinary fire, we suspect an attack from Hagoromo Gitsune."

The sophomore froze. An attack when they least expected it… "What should we do now?"

"What's wrong Sasuke?" the fox sensed a distraught vibe from his lover and immediately went over to entwine their fingers.

"For now you should wait at school Kurama is making arrangements. I'll text you details so keep your phone close."

The older Uchiha hung up so abruptly that left Sasuke's mind reeling from the news. His apartment was burned and they were targeted.

"Sasuke?"

Looking into clear blue eyes, the younger Uchiha finally caved to the mental exhaustion. Slumping into his lover's arms, he inhaled deeply the scent he had gotten so accustomed to.

"Please, just let me stay like this for a while."

Without questioning Sasuke, Naruto held him closer and settled for toying with the raven locks. It wasn't until a crowd began to form around the hottest gay couple on campus that Naruto pulled Sasuke to a more private place.

For a good twenty minutes Sasuke said nothing and Naruto didn't pry, only patiently waiting for the young Uchiha to collect his emotions.

"Hagoromo Gitsune is on the move again. The apartment has been burned down," Sasuke whispered in a hoarse voice as if he was about to cry.

Without showing his panic, Naruto nodded. "Don't worry about it, Kurama will have something thought up. I won't let anything bad happen to you. It's a good thing we were at school when it happened too. Does Itachi know?"

Sasuke nodded. "He was the one who called me earlier. We'll have to wait in school for a while. He'll let me know where to go to in a while."

Speak of the devil and he will come. Sasuke phone vibrated in his pocket and the young Uchiha read the text. A frown marred his immaculate features.

"What did it say?" the fox asked while trying to sneak a peek.

"He just says to stay where we are. Someone is coming to get us?"

Naruto raised a brow at the vagueness. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, Sasuke put the phone back into the pocket. The moment the phone was tucked away safely the air shifted. Naruto quickly got into a fighting stance in front of his human lover when Kakashi materialized.

"Chill kit! I'm only here to fetch you. Kurama informed me of what happened. From today until Hagoromo is taken care of, the both of you will be under the protection of the wolf clan."

Naruto smiled. Sasuke cocked his head to a side. "Yo!" The silver haired werewolf greeted.

The blond fox beamed. "Sasuke meet Kakashi, my adoptive father of sorts. Kakashi, this is Sasuke – my mate."

The wolf bent down to take a closer look at the bite mark. "Looks new," he commented and Naruto grinned proudly.

"Well, it hasn't even been a week to be honest…" the blond couldn't complete the sentence as a red faced Sasuke smacked his lover upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You don't need to tell other people about our love life! Dobe!"

"Wha-? Kakashi is family!"

The werewolf upon sensing a lover's spat about to break out jumped in to cut to the chase. "Well, it doesn't really matter. You can sort this out later between yourselves but for now I need to get you back to our headquarters."

"Are we not going to crash with Iruka?"

Looking at the confused kit, Kakashi hummed. "Well, we could but it's not good enough. Should Hagoromo Gitsune launch an attack I don't want my mate to be in any danger. I'll have to watch him so I can't always be there to look after you two. Kiba and the rest will help me do that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're so whipped. Why don't you hurry up and claim him already? That way he doesn't have to live separate from the den."

Kakashi flicked Naruto's forehead hard enough to make the blond tear. "I'm not going to force Iruka into anything he isn't ready for. I want to love him properly."

The fox grimaced at the sugary mush pouring out from the wolf's mouth. "You're pathetic."

Kakashi ignored the comment and walked ahead. "We're driving there. Hurry up if you don't want to be left behind."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The 'den' was really modern as compared to Sasuke's initial impression. No doubt they were living in the outskirts of the city in the middle of a mountain. However the villa had hot springs and electricity with WiFi. Werewolves really kept up with the times.

"Naruto!" a friendly male's voice greeted the fox enthusiastically when the engine rumbled to a stop.

"Kiba! It's so good to see you again."

Sasuke felt a little surge of anger go through him when the brunet werewolf got a little too touchy-feely with his boyfriend.

"Oh my God! Is it really Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

The young Uchiha turned around to see Ino walking over clinging onto the arm of a very pale looking man with a creepy smile.

"They are here under our protection. Naruto is being targeted by Hagoromo Gitsune and I'm taking them in upon request from Kurama. Please help them feel at home. Kurama will arrive soon with Itachi. Both Uchiha brothers will be under the protection of the wolf clan until Hagoromo is brought down."

"Yes alpha!" Ino bowed. The man beside Ino did the same.

"Sai," Kakashi called the pale man. "I want you to report to me should the barriers be disturbed. Tell Kiba to show them around. Ino, you'll lead Kurama and Itachi when they arrive. Help our guests feel at home."

"Yes, alpha."

Kakashi started the car again, leaving Sasuke and Naruto behind. While the ball of sunshine and energy talked animatedly with his best buddy Kiba, the Uchiha was left surveying the villa.

The villa was medium sized with a very lush garden that grew a variety of vegetables. Sasuke was in love with the wooden design and Japanese garden. There was a little koi pond around the back of the villa that Ino showed them in a short house tour. Naruto tried to catch the fish and was immediately reprimanded by an enraged Ino.

The moment Naruto stepped foot in the villa, his ears and tail became visible for all to see. The fox quickly tried to hide it to no avail.

"What's going on?"

Kiba guffawed at the look on Naruto's face that was a mix of horror and confusion. Ino gushed at how adorable they were and attacked them. Sasuke growled possessively when Ino stroked the smooth fur and Sai had to reign his mate in.

"I'm sorry about Ino's behavior. The house has a barrier around that doesn't allow for any magic attacks from outside. It is a barrier for non-magic hence no no magic will work in the zone."

Naruto looked utterly crestfallen at the news. While Sai explained, more tails were making their appearance.

"Does that mean I will become a fox?"

Kiba shook his head. "You can remain in your hybrid form. It's a good thing werewolves are shifters and not demons. I'm sorry bro, but your tails are going to be in the way for a while. You might want to forgo the pants for now. Ino has a few skirts you can borrow."

The blond fox looked horrified at the news as another tail materialized. Three tails had been manageable although the jeans were definitely too tight. However the moment the fourth materialized, Naruto had to give in. There was no way that a skin tight jean was going to fit all eight tails.

"Where is the bedroom or bathroom? I don't think I'll last the full transformation of all eight tails."

Sasuke only prayed he didn't need to kill anyone for looking at his blond with lewd thoughts tonight.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"A what?"

"An animal ear café. The university is preparing for an open house to recruit freshmen."

Naruto eyed the Yamanaka suspiciously. "And why me?"

Sasuke put his tomato juice down.

"Because," Ino stated as if it was obvious. "You have fox ears and tails. You can easily win this. If our faculty wins the popularity contest everyone will be given a week off classes."

Sasuke frowned. "You do know that Hagoromo Gitsune is looking for a golden fox demon right? This is counter effective. He'll be spotted in no time."

"Among those other animal ear cosplayers? You're kidding."

The Uchiha grit his teeth. "No. We're not risking this."

Naruto frowned. "Well, you know Sasuke? They have a saying of hiding in plain sight. If everyone is going to be doing it don't you think it'll be harder for her to find me?"

Sasuke glared at the female who smiled widely in victory.

"Fine," he relented. "But only because it's for your safety. Nobody is allowed to touch your ears or tail you understand?"

Naruto leaned in to give Sasuke a peck on his cheek. "Yes dear."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: Two more chapters to the end. I'll do a smexy one shot of their bedroom scene that I did not include last chapter for those who requested. You can follow my facebook page where I'll update all my work progress. Just search Destiny Aitsuji, there's only one of me.**

 **Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a week of slaving away with preparations, the open house finally took place. Sasuke was making finishing touches to his fake furry appendages while Naruto kept glancing out of the window every five seconds.

"Relax," he told his demon lover. "I'll be right here with you."

Naruto looked at his raven haired lover. "I know. I just have a bad feeling about today. I really don't want to be here."

Before Sasuke could answer, there was knocking on the door. "If you boys are done could you come and help attend to the customers? The queue is starting to get longer."

The couple responded at once and set to work.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It wasn't until midday that Naruto forgot about his premonition this morning with all the work and giggling girls. The café was shorthanded with kitchen stuff so Sasuke left to help, leaving Naruto with Ino and some other course mates to take care of the serving.

"Good day!" the golden fox greeted cheerfully. "May I take your order?"

The lady was a little too mature looking to be a student but Naruto didn't question. She wore a kimono which suited her very nicely despite the oddity of the occasion. _"Must be the other faculty's event,"_ Naruto thought.

The lady observed Naruto for a rather long time before giggling behind her sleeve. The fox felt his ears twitch a little and cursed. They were meant to blend in with the rest of his classmates not sell him out. _"Please let that go unnoticed."_

The lady merely smiled and placed an order for some chocolate cake and a cup of tea. Just as Naruto was about to turn around, he heard something in fox language.

" _So the golden fox has appeared…"_

Chills went up the demon's spine when he couldn't locate the source of that. It was official, he was being targeted.

"Naruto, table fourteen is ready!"

Rushing to get the tea and cakes for the customer, the fox couldn't help but scan or Sasuke. He needed to let him know and that they had to get out of here. Ino caught sight of the slightly pale fox demon and mouthed her question silently. Naruto nodded and the Yamanaka frowned.

"Don't worry too much over it, get this to the customer and then meet me in the back. I'll get Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and carried the tray over while Ino went to search for Sasuke. She spotted the Uchiha stirring coffee and almost sighed in relief. However before she could approach the man, Sakura shoved some dishes into her arms with an urgent command to get them washed quickly. Busy hour with insufficient dishes could mean trouble. With no choice despite the urgent matter at hand, Ino had to wait for Sakura to leave before dumping the dishes in the sink.

"Sasuke! He's discovered, you need to get him out of here, I'll cover for you both. Follow the plan."

The Uchiha nodded and silently slipped out of the kitchen to look for his mate. However as he stepped out of the kitchen there was a shriek and some murmurs. The blond he was looking for had eyes widened in shock as he apologized profusely to a customer in black kimono. The lady had tea spilt all over her expensive looking fabric and was trying to wipe the beverage off.

The lady merely smiled in reassurance and Sasuke walked over. "I'm so sorry this happened. Perhaps I could show you the way to the ladies so you could clean it a little? Naruto here can look for some spare clothes for you in the meantime."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Passing by Naruto, Sasuke whispered to proceed as planned after this. The fox demon nodded slightly and went in search for clothes.

It didn't take very long for Sasuke to escort the lady to the washroom and certainly did not take Naruto to catch up. It was a rather far away washroom that hardly anyone frequented as it was located at the end of the very long corridor.

"Thank you so much," the lady bowed and Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I should have been more careful back there."

Sasuke noted how Naruto's fox ears were drooping.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I must really thank you kids though. You have no idea how hard it is to locate one golden fox in a school of stinking humans."

"Wha-?"

Before Sasuke could react, the lady had sent him flying to the wall opposite. There was no one close enough to hear the commotion and Sasuke cursed. The woman was clearly Hagoromo Gitsune in disguise.

"Sasuke!" the fox demon panicked and snarled at the assailant. "Leave him out of this!"

The mother of all foxes purred. "Oh I will. I'm not interested in your pathetic mate, I'm only interested in you. You can either come willingly or I'll need to kill your mate."

Seeing as Sasuke was defenseless and no help would arrive soon, Naruto opted to leave with Hagoromo Gitsune.

"Naruto don't do this!"

"Sorry Sasuke," the blond smiled. "I love you."

The lady opened a black portal the oozed of evil and ushered the blond in. Naruto could only tear his eyes painfully away from the desperate and panicked cries of his lover.

" _I'm sorry Sasuke, I really am. Please be safe,"_ he thought before stepping in the vortex. Hagoromo Gitsune grinned delightfully and jumped into the portal with it closing behind.

The sophomore watched in pain as the love of his life left with the woman who wanted him dead. Fishing out his phone with difficulty, he dialed the number on the emergency list, praying the man would pick up.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"I understand."

Kurama sensed a change in the atmosphere when the older Uchiha ended the call.

"Who was it?"

The CEO swallowed harshly as his hands trembled a little. "They got Naruto and Sasuke's hurt. Hagoromo Gitsune taken Naruto through a black portal. I don't know what Kakashi and his pack can do."

Kurama growled. "I have a feeling I know where she's taken him to and you won't like it. For now is it possible to call Kakashi and tell him there's a change in plans? I need Sasuke and you to hide with his pack for a while. The stronger members and a healer should come with me. We're going fox hunting."

Itachi nodded as Kurama shifted from his human form to his fox hybrid form.

"Hello Kakashi? There'll be a change in plans…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"How the heck did this happen?"

Kurama frowned. "Beats me. Never thought the old woman would pay the brats a visit by herself. From the way she did it, sounds like she's in a rush. I warn you, it's not going to be easy."

The car sped through red lights and Kakashi prayed they'll never track him down for all the tickets he would be earning. "I just hope Iruka will take things well. A bunch of mythical monsters turning up at his doorstep to guard him hardly sounds acceptable. It's a good thing he isn't working today."

Kurama winced. "Sorry about that. I'm sure you can sort things out, he is your mate after all. Something like this won't make him hate you. The bond is strong."

Itachi could only fret at the back of the car while the two demons chatted away as if the car was going to head into a lethal crash at any moment. The CEO had to force the content in his stomach to stay a few times. Now wasn't the right time to be a pansy.

The car spun to a stop once outside Iruka's house and the brunet came dashing out only to see his boyfriend with a very ill looking CEO and a bloodthirsty red head.

"Iruka! It's so nice to see you. I'm in a little hurry and I know it's hard to accept it but I'm going to have to ask you help me babysit a few people and dogs…"

"What's going on?"

"Not now, I'll come back later and answer all your questions. It's an emergency. I love you, stay safe and don't answer the door for anyone. I have the spare keys. Bye!"

Just like that the werewolf alpha was gone in a flash leaving a very startled brunet tending to Itachi who heaved his late breakfast onto the sidewalk. The bunch of dogs Kakashi spoke off materialized and terrified the poor teacher. Where did Kakashi keep these dogs that resembled so much like wolves?

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Mother!" a young fox interrupted Hagoromo Gitsune in the middle of her ritual preparations. Annoyed, the ancient demon glared at the intruder.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry mother, someone has broken into the barrier and is heading over this way. Our forces cannot hold them for long!"

"Who dares enter my palace?!"

The young fox trembled under the wrath of the great fox mistress. "It's the wolf clan! They broke in with the help of Kurama…"

Eyes narrowed as fangs were barred. "That traitor… Tell the elders to ready the sacrificial ceremony. I will put an end to this nuisance quickly."

"Yes mother!" the fox scurried away while Hagoromo Gitsune smiled at Naruto almost fondly. "My dear child, it's so nice to finally see you. Don't worry, I do like you so I'll make this as painless as possible for you. Luckily I like your blue eyes. The last vessel had green eyes so I had him crushed to death."

Naruto shuddered at how casually the ancient fox mentioned about killing the last golden fox. He spoke nothing as she left and focused on undoing his bindings..

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Kurama," the ancient fox purred. She had silver hair like Kakashi and many more tails than one could count. "I always knew you were trouble."

"Nice to meet you too mother," the red furred fox grinned, bearing sharp canines.

"I was in the middle of something important before you and your wolfy friends crashed the party. Is it something important?"

Kakashi beat the fox to the chase. "Give Naruto back."

Pretending to be troubled, the female fox sighed. "You know very well I can't do that. If that's all then I'll have to ask you to leave."

"And if we refuse?"

Hagoromo Gitsune glared at Kurama. "Then you leave me no choice but to physically remove you from my palace!"

The first wave of attack was powerful and many inexperienced wolves got caught in it. Kakashi had held his ground while Kurama lept upwards to launch the first counterattack.

Claw and fangs clashed, Kakashi howled, signaling an all-out battle. Fur was torn, teeth were broken and bones were shattered. Hagoromo proved more powerful than anticipated with her impregnable fortress of tails. Bleeding from one eye was Kakashi and clutching a broken elbow was Kurama. The fight was looking grim with Hagoromo Gitsune looking almost unhurt save for the slight burns in her beautiful fur coat.

Looking smug, the mother of all foxes left her back open for Naruto to attack. A powerful blast of wind magic hit the fox directly, missing her heart by only inches. Severely wounded and shocked, the ancient fox could only hold a defensive position while the young golden fox launched ferocious attacks after attacks in sync with his older brother.

With Kurama's fire powers and Naruto's wind powers, the damage on the defense was devastating. Feeling cornered, the mother fox launched into frenzy, attacking anyone and anything within vicinity. Kurama had been quick to pull out but Naruto was caught in the onslaught of blows, sustaining many severe damages.

With Naruto so close to her grasp, the ancient fox focused solely on him and aimed a tail to the golden fox who was thrown around like a rag doll.

Kakashi heard famililar voices and turned around to see the backup forces. His eyes widened in shock when along with the backup came Iruka, Itachi and Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here? Go back!"

Iruka knelt by Kakashi and Iruka by Kurama. Sasuke scanned the bloody battlefield and felt his blood freeze at the fox tailed poised to skewer his mate. Before anyone could realize what was happening, the smell of human blood filled the air.

Naruto felt is heart stop as the tail pierced through Sasuke's chest. Itachi couldn't breathe and Iruka couldn't think. All that happened after was a dull thud of body, a pool of blood gathering and a gloating Hagoromo Gitsune.

Sai who was with Ino in the backup force saw all of this and took the opportunity to make the final strike to the severely wounded fox. A swift slashing of a katana later, her head rolled to the floor before all forms of chaos ensued.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi couldn't believe it… His baby brother was dying right before him.

"Healer!" Kakashi yelled as Ino ran towards the dying human.

"Sasuke stay with me! She focused her energy to the young Uchiha who couldn't seem to focus on anything else."

"Naruto…?"

"Shh, don't talk," the golden fox cried. "You won't die Sasuke, I won't let you!"

The Uchiha smiled and turned to Itachi. "I'm sorry nii-san… I really did want to see you and Kurama become official but I don't think I can anymore."

Itachi tried to hold back tears but failed. The stoic mask of a CEO fell as he held onto the limp hand of his younger brother.

Ino was in tears as well when her magic didn't work. The wounds were closing far too slowly and Sasuke would have died of blood loss by the time she was done healing it. "I'm sorry," she cried.

Naruto assessed the situation and bit his lip. Shaking his head, his eyes burned with resolve.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. Please bear with me. You can hate me later."

Before anyone could question what the golden fox was doing, Naruto forced his blood down Sasuke's mouth with the young Uchiha nearly choking at the rusty liquid.

"What's he doing?" Kakashi asked, bewildered.

Kurama grimaced. "He's making Sasuke a fox demon. It's the final step to becoming a fox's bride."

"In this situation? Can't he wait until the kid is out of danger to marry?!"

Kurama frowned. "He won't make it. Your healer can't close up the wound in time, kid is going to just bleed out. If he becomes a fox demon he will 'die' for a bit and then become a demon with the mating mark in place. It's not the most pleasant process but it will save Sasuke in a sense. He won't be human but he won't be gone forever."

Itachi looked at Kurama hopefully. Nothing happened for a while then Ino paled. "No… nonono! Sasuke please hang in there, you can't die!"

Sai came over to his mate's side to pull her away. Naruto looked grim but held onto his mate's hand as Itachi didn't know what to think.

There was silence for nearly a minute before Sasuke thrashed on the ground violently with a strangled scream. His eyes opened revealing red pupils and Naruto pinned him down. Itachi felt a weight off his heart despite not understanding what had transpired.

"Kurama some help?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke threatened to break free from his hold.

The older fox demon smirked. "Of course."

With a spell, Sasuke was sent back to dreamland, leaving Iruka to give Kakashi questioning looks.

Chuckling nervously, Kakashi smiled with his one good eye. "I'll explain when we get back."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

 **Author's Note: One more chapter left for this. I'm still thinking of the sequel's title for the steamy scene last chapter. Suggestions?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Author's Note: Last chapter people. Before you start the sequel for the love making scene in chapter 16 is called The Fox's Mate. You can check it out by visiting my writer's profile both on and Wattpad. Enjoy!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For Iruka to take all that just transpired as calmly as he did was something Kakashi wasn't prepared for. He expected more of a reaction, maybe an outburst of anger or some inconsolable crying. He never expected for the teacher to be so still, nursing a cup of tea in his hands and nodding as Kakashi delved into explanation about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

Occasionally the brunet would ask a few questions to clarify some things but he never stopped Kakshi. After the whole explanation about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, his relationship with the foxes and how he wasn't human, Iruka only had one question to ask.

"Why aren't we mated yet?"

Now that was something Kakashi didn't know how to answer.

"I…"

Iruka stood up, his expression was dark and Kakashi felt a sense of danger. While trying to pacify his now enraged lover, there was little he could do except to back up… right into a wall.

"I-Iruka… please! I can explain…"

The teacher pinned the taller werewolf to the wall and grabbed him by the collar. "Shut up," he growled before kissing the alpha roughly.

Kakashi was floored. He didn't see this coming but it worked as well.

" _I'm going to make him mine,"_ the wolf thought and returned the kiss.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

After Sasuke recovered and regained his senses, Naruto had proposed to him immediately, getting a smack over the head by Itachi who was sulking. His baby brothr was going to become somebody else's bride without him knowing and he just wasn't ready for it.

"Don't worry," Kurama patted Itachi on the back. "They won't be leaving the human world so soon. He still needs to graduate."

Itachi gritted his teeth. "But that would mean they'll leave me one day. Unlike Sasuke I'll grow old and I'll die. Who's going to poke him on his forehead when I go?"

Kurama paused while watching his younger brother kiss the younger Uchiha. His gaze fell towards the effeminate man. "Of course only you can do that. I'll make sure you'll continue to do it for as long as I'm around."

Eyes widened at that almost confession. "Are you saying what I think I'm hearing?"

Kurama couldn't bring himself to look at the older brother, feeling the blush form. He turned away and walked off, leaving Itachi behind. However the CEO would have none of that and insisted on an answer.

"Naruto is going to be the next clan head so until then there won't be anything."

Itachi smiled and latched himself on Kurama's arm with a big smile on his face while somewhere in the background Sasuke's yell could be heard.

"I'm a WHAT?!"

"Yupp," Naruto popped the 'p' sound at the end. "You're my bride now."

The young Uchiha was speechless. How is it that he was the bride? "For your information I don't remember being the one moaning beneath. I should be the husband!"

The golden furry ears twitched as Naruto's face turned crimson. "Well I'm the next clan head so you don't have a choice in that matter, your bastard!"

Sasuke pulled his fox into a kiss. "Your bastard."

And so the sickeningly sweet love story between a fox demon and a human ends here.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
